


Песня о драконьих глазах

by Madoshi



Series: Не только о драконах [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF!Молли, Crossover, F/M, bloody murder, domestic violense, dub-con, безответная любовь, брачный полет как путь к сердцу мужчины, драконий кинк, женский роман, множество оригинальных персонажей, упоминание секса с несовершеннолетними, упоминания домашнего насилия, упоминания насилия и смертей, утопим читателя в реалиях
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молли попадает в Форт-Вейр как кандидатка на запечатление дракона, но уже в первый вечер сталкивается с загадочным бронзовым всадником, чьи серебристые глаза... а, ладно. Короче, это про моллину безответную любовь и что из нее вышло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Молли из Хупер-холда

**Author's Note:**

> Сначала мы с [Ms. Ada](http://koritora.diary.ru/) задумали написать среднего размера кейс-фик в перинитских реалиях. Разумеется, с пейрингом Джон / Шерлок. Кейс-фик из средненького разросся до большого-пребольшого и все еще пишется (он будет называться "Не только о драконах"); а это приквел, он же вбоквел, исключительно про Молли Хупер и ее несчастную любовь. 
> 
> Количество перинитских реалий тут зашкаливает (ну, мы большие и давние поклонники "драконьей" серии, так что...). Кому интересно — можете ознакомиться с [глоссарием.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/414566)
> 
> Также для желающих — [план Форт-Вейра](http://peoplepern.narod.ru/img/atlas/moreta_fort_weyr_bowl_m.jpg) на английском.
> 
>  **Для поклонников Перна:** действие происходит еще до времен Мориты, канон Тодда Маккефри в расчет не берется.
> 
> И последнее, но не менее важное: лучи любви дорогому соавтору, специалисту по домашнему насилию, который помог мне придумать, как избавиться от тела.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Скорлупа, зачем я побеспокоился пересчитать кандидаток?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое спасибо моей очаровательной бете [La haine](http://7571145.diary.ru/). Глава перевыложена с ее правками.

_— Это кошачья трава, — говорит бабушка. Голос у нее уверенный, сухой, хриплый; низко плывет над полом, отдается эхом от каменных стен кладовой в самом сердце, в самой защищенной глубине Хупер-холда. — Мысли успокаивает, нрав смягчает. Это феллис, из него настойку делают, для сна. Это лист лунного дерева, он тут не причем, а из плодов варят сироп от кашля. Это, запомни, деточка, лист холодилки. Потри в ладонях. Ну?_

_Молли послушно сминает в руке листок — бархатный, темно-зеленый, с серебристой подложкой — и чувствует, как холодеет и немеет кожа, и как ее начинает слегка покалывать._

_— Это холодильная трава, — объясняет бабушка._

_— А почему трава? — хихикает Молли. — Листок же._

_— Да, холодилка кустами растет, но так уж ее называют. Из этих листьев готовят мазь, которая любую боль притупляет. Для человека немного надо, иначе кожа насовсем онемеет; другое дело драконы. Потому, слушай, деточка, называют холодилку еще драконьим кустом: видишь, верх у него зеленый, как драконий глаз, когда дракон доволен, а низ — белый, как драконий глаз, когда дракон в ужасе..._

_— Когда дракон в ужасе... — зачарованно повторяет Молли, разглядывая смятый уже листок. — Баб, а что может дракона напугать?_

_Бабушка улыбается; улыбка у нее странная, холодноватая, уголки губ оттягиваются книзу, а глаз в полутьме пещеры не видно, глаза темные._

_— У всякого свой страх есть, — говорит она._

_Молли сразу ей верит._

_И навсегда запоминает, как выглядит холодильная трава — верх зеленый, низ серебристый, светится чуть-чуть, и холодно от нее на коже, на руках, по всему телу, иголками колет... Она же драконья трава. Захочешь — не забудешь. С драконами все проще запоминать: драконья длина — это как от входа в Хупер-холд до конюшни; драконий желтый — это как бабушкин платок..._

_А еще, говорила бабушка, когда у человека светлые глаза или просто очень яркие, зеленые или голубые, их называют “драконьими”._

 

В Нижних Пещерах (хозяйственных помещениях) Форт-Вейра для кандидатов в будущие всадники отведены специальные места. Молли выделили там угол, отгороженный занавеской, и кровать с тюфяком — помягче, чем в мужнином холде. Она сидела на этой кровати, вжавшись спиною в изгиб спальной ниши, и ждала, когда в Вейре затихнут все звуки.

Вот по коридору с топотом промчались мальчишки, то и дело тормозя и снова срываясь с места — соревновались, кто быстрее снимет светильники со своей стены и унесет их на ночь; вот за занавеской кончили сплетничать и затихли две кандидатки, одна, как и Молли, из Телгара, но из главного холда; другая из Руата — поближе к Форту.

Руатанка знала, что она наверняка Запечатлеет — золотые королевы любят девушек из Руата — и держалась снисходительно. Телгарка так и не заметила, все щебетала жизнерадостно. Сколько же им Оборотов? Шестнадцать, семнадцать? Молли в свои двадцать один чувствовала себя здесь старухой.

Но драконы выбрали ее. У нее есть право быть здесь. У нее, если на то пошло, есть право здесь и остаться... Ей говорили, в Нижних Пещерах всегда нужны лишние руки.

Дождавшись, когда свет совсем погаснет, Молли встала, тихо выбралась из своего уголка. Все равно не уснуть. Бочком-бочком, по стеночке... Заледеневшей ладонью она придерживала рукоять, спрятанную в широких складках туники. Молли не умела толком обращаться с ножом, разве что травы резала, как ей показывала бабка, но добрая сталь успокаивала. Сталь, говорят, даже Нити не берут. Вот и ее не возьмут, пока с ней кинжал.

Нужно осмотреться. В новом месте всегда нужно осмотреться сначала. Разведать входы и выходы. Не осознанная мысль — инстинкт, как у маленького зверька: спрятаться, затаиться... Маленького-маленького зверька с одним-единственным острым зубом...

Молли знала, что в Вейре ей ничего не грозит до Запечатления — кроме самого Запечатления, конечно же, — но привычку перебороть трудно.

Из-за поворота пробивался слабый золотистый свет и пахло корицей. Наверное, там пекли что-то, к завтраку. Кухня всегда работает допоздна. Молли подумала: пройти мимо, проскользнуть так, чтобы ее не заметили? Или зайти? Если заранее подружиться с женщинами Вейра, вдруг они замолвят за нее словечко, когда она не Запечатлеет дракона, чтобы ей можно было остаться?

Если, конечно, женщины здесь что-то решают. Но арфисты поют, в Вейрах люди живут по-другому.

А может быть, кандидатам не полагается бродить ночью по коридорам?.. Но ведь та женщина сказала, что они могут ходить где угодно, кроме Площадки Рождений, пока не настал Срок, а Площадка Рождений в другой стороне...

«Я загляну, — решила она. — Не побьют же они меня!»

В кухне оказалось полутемно — свет падал из-под крышки только одной корзины-светильника. Еще жарко тлели угли в очаге и не светилась, но дышала жаром печь. У Молли сразу выступил пот на лбу.

За большим разделочным столом возилась с тестом невысокая седовласая женщина, крепкая, как все люди Вейра, но по-домашнему уютная. Она почти вся терялась в тени, только огонь в очаге бросал на ее темное платье розовые блики. Женщина ничуть не напоминала бабушку Молли — женщину рослую, мрачную и сутулую, — но все-таки от присутствия пожилого человека девушка расслабилась и даже решилась кашлянуть, привлекая к себе внимание.

Женщина подняла голову от своей выпечки, увидела Молли и тут же разулыбалась:

— Ну же, входи, милая, не дрожи на пороге! Что ты там, ужин пропустила? Перекусить хочешь?

— Я... нет, вообще-то, — Молли робко улыбнулась, послушно шагая через порог. Голос старушки звучал ласково, но слышались в нем безошибочно властные нотки. Наверное, это Хозяйка Нижних пещер: Молли с ней сегодня так и не увиделась. — Я просто смотрю...

— Ты же из кандидаток, которых сегодня привезли? — прищелкнула языком женщина. — Из Телгара, не так ли? Стыд и позор, в мое время у них хватало ума не откладывать Поиск на последний день — яйца вот-вот проклюнутся! Кандидатов привозили как минимум за семидневку... У вас, бедняжек, даже не хватит времени освоиться в Вейре, так и будете бродить, как неприкаянные! Никуда не годится.

Молли дернулась, в первый момент подумав, что женщина злится на нее, но та тотчас улыбнулась ободряюще.

— Ну же, милая, ты не виновата, что тебя привезли так поздно. Твой дракон тебя дождется, уж я-то знаю, что говорю. Как тебя зовут?

— Молли.

Она не добавила, из какого холда, но женщину, кажется, это не интересовало; она продолжила журчать, как ни в чем не бывало:

— Молли... славное имя. Я знала человека по имени Моллин, только не из Телгара, а из Крома, он тебе не родич? Нет? Уверена, что ничего не хочешь? Вон в том котелке над углями кла, должен быть еще теплый. Кружки над очагом. Налей себе и мне налей, от этой возни совсем в горле пересохло, но разве кто-то из молодых умеет печь булочки с травами? А? Никто не умеет.

— Можете меня научить, — предложила Молли, послушно снимая кружки с крюков.

— Может, и научу, деточка. Через оборот-другой, когда твой дракон подрастет, перестанет требовать еды через каждые три часа и у тебя появится время на что-то еще, кроме резки мяса.

Молли замерла с ковшиком в руках.

— Я не думаю, что я Запечатлею, — тихо проговорила она. — Другие кандидатки...

— Чушь, — вдруг раздался от прохода низкий и резкий голос. — Если драконы тебя выбрали, значит, шансы у тебя не хуже, чем у других.

Молли вскинула голову. Из прохода на нее смотрел высокий человек в кожаной летной форме, на которой блестели капли влаги, смотрел очень внимательно. Соткался он там так внезапно, словно из Промежутка пешком, без дракона вышел. Всадник. Наверное, бронзовый, они, говорят, самые высокомерные.

— Ш’лок! — воскликнула старая женщина. — Опять ты крадешься! Сколько раз я тебе говорила!

— Да, определенно, — незнакомец подошел ближе, пристально взглянул на Молли сверху вниз. — Ты слишком невзрачная, выбор всадников на драконов не повлиял, они сами решили, что ты чего-то стоишь.

«Как он ужасен! — подумала она в первую секунду. Огонь очага освещал его сбоку, бросая на лицо странные тени. — А глаза какие жуткие! — подумала она в следующую. — Точно драконьи».

— Вы меня совсем не знаете, — возразила Молли.

Странным образом она почувствовала, что его слова о невзрачности ее успокоили. Правда же, драконам безразлично, красивая и веселая дочь лорда, или тихая холдерша; они смотрят внутрь. Значит, есть что-то внутри?..

И ведь не обязательно надеяться только на золотую королеву, которая одна на всю кладку; бывают еще зеленые драконицы, и их в кладке всегда много, и они предпочитают девушек... Но ведь зеленые драконы — боевые, им нужны смелые души, которые любят сражаться, а Молли, по чести говоря, просто жалка со своим ножом.

— Ты из небольшого земледельческого холда, видимо, из поймы Телгар, — протянул тем временем светлоглазый всадник. — Была замужем, недолго, недавно овдовела, детей нет, у тебя есть как минимум одна сестра и племянники, а еще ты любишь кошек.

Молли действительно любила кошек; здесь, в Вейре, их не было — они боялись запаха драконов, как и мыши — и Молли думала, что это единственное, о чем она будет жалеть, если останется. А у отца в холде и потом, у мужа, она все время их подкармливала, поила молоком, возилась с ними — бабушка даже обвиняла ее, что они от ее заботы совсем разленятся и перестанут ловить мышей.

— Все верно, — Молли слабо улыбнулась. — Как вы узнали?

— Не слушай его, дорогая, — твердо произнесла Марта, — сейчас он начнет говорить всякие глупости, вроде того, что туника у тебя куда больше, чем тебе бы по фигурке, и волоски кошачьи на сапоги пристали...

Ш’лок хмыкнул, стряхнул воду с рукава куртки; Молли потупилась. Да, конечно, она такая и есть — жалкая, прозрачная, и все читают ее насквозь. Но он ничего не сказал про нож. Не сказал... хотя посмотрел, кажется, прямо на него, скрытый у нее под туникой. А вот и ничего особенного, это нормально: многие носят ножи, даже женщины, мало ли зачем может понадобиться добрый клинок?..

— Действительно, крайне интересно, что драконы в тебе нашли, — процедил всадник. Глаза светились серебром, ледяные, точно изнанка холодильного листа. — Не терпится выяснить.

— Ш’лок! — возмущенно воскликнула пожилая женщина; так можно было бы укорять непослушного, но любимого внука. — Как тебе не стыдно так кидаться на бедную девочку? И где ты был так поздно?

— Следил за фронтом холодного воздуха, как будто ты не знаешь.

— С твоим плечом?

— Это всего лишь вывих, Марта. Никаких фигур высшего пилотажа мы не делали, я не полный идиот, — он скривился, забрал у Молли уже наполненную ею кружку, наклонился к пожилой даме, привычно поцеловал ее в испачканную мукой щеку. — Спасибо, что поставила для меня кла на огонь.

— И вовсе не для тебя, не воображай лишнего, — с притворной строгостью произнесла Марта. — Вас у меня пять сотен! В такую погоду обязательно кто-нибудь не спит: суставы болят или шрамы, или ветер воет, беспокоит.

— Сомневаюсь, что у нее болят суставы, — то ли презрительно, то ли снисходительно улыбнулся Ш’лок, глядя на Молли.

— Перестань тыкать бедную девочку, она просто волнуется на новом месте...

Но Молли его “тыканье” не волновало. К холодности и язвительности она привыкла; наоборот, это как-то заставило ее расправить плечи и собраться. Она даже изобразила что-то вроде улыбки на лице и взяла еще две кружки, для себя и Марты.

Уже налив кла, она сообразила: ей же говорили, что Хозяйку Нижних Пещер зовут Тернер.  Молли даже застыла с кружками в руках.

— Вы — Марта? — спросила она почти с ужасом. — Всадница Бейкерты? Бывшая Госпожа Форта?

— Да, дорогая, и пожалуйста, отдай мне все-таки этот кла, пока он не остыл. Ты же не собираешься выпить обе?

— И вы печете булочки на кухне? — Молли неловко поставила обе кружки на стол, чуть не расплескав.

— А почему бы и нет, милочка? Мне нравится возиться с выпечкой, пока я не запечатлела мою дорогую Бейкерту, я помогала отцу в пекарне Руата... — Марта вздохнула. — Чудесное было время! Хотя, конечно, до запечатления жизнь совсем не та, сама завтра поймешь.

— А ты думаешь, она запечатлеет? — с интересом спросил этот странный Ш’лок (может быть, он сын Марты?), переводя взгляд с Молли на пожилую Госпожу.

— А почему бы и нет, дорогой? — философски спросила Госпожа. — У нее, по крайней мере, не ветер в голове, как у этих девочек... И глаза хорошие. Конечно, робкая немножко, но это пройдет, у всех проходит. Когда меня привезли в Вейр, я, честное слово, цеплялась за шею зеленой — как сейчас помню, Тамит, ее всадник, Л’кан, уж такой был весельчак! — на которой меня привезли, ревела и не хотела отпускать ни в какую! — она усмехнулась. — Очень страшно было летать, очень! Остальные кандидатки только носы морщили, говорили, мне не Запечатлеть, раз я так испугалась высоты, и даже Л’кан, который меня нашел, растерялся. А стоило яйцу Бейкерты проклюнуться — и все, вся эта чушь сразу пропала, и я с тех пор не боялась летать, ни секундочки, и на самые высокие скалы залезала... пока, конечно, не сломала ногу, и это мое бедро... В общем, не волнуйся, деточка, — она похлопала Молли по руке, — драконья любовь — она от всяких страхов лечит. Лучше помоги мне противень в печь поставить, Ш’лок-то у нас белоручка...

Ш’лок только фыркнул. Это было глубокое такое фырканье, совсем кошачий звук — зародился где-то в горле. Сейчас еще ухом дернет... Нет, обошлось, не дернул.

Молли послушно помогла Госпоже Марте с тяжелым противнем и впервые подумала — а что. А что. Может быть, все еще будет не так плохо. Нет, конечно, она не запечатлеет золотую, золотые — это другое, но что если зеленую? Вдруг в глубине души Молли — бесстрашная воительница, взмывающая в небо на огнедышащем звере, просто что-то не дает этому распрямиться, оттаять, а юный дракончик в ней почует все, что надо? Это было бы здорово...

Только тяжелый, драконий взгляд Ш’лока не отпускал, давил.

 

***

На площадку Рождений ее вытолкали внезапно. Молли заснула поздно, проснулась от какого-то воя, каменные стены дрожали. Не успела она сообразить, что происходит, как штору, отгораживающую ее альков, отдернули — и над Молли навис вчерашний знакомец Ш’лок с искаженным бешенством лицом.

— Раздевайся! — рявкнул он. — Быстрее!

Молли ахнула, вжалась в угол; наверное, на лице у нее отразилось все, что она подумала, потому что всадник только глаза закатил.

— Как будто мне твое тело нужно, женщина! — он рывком распахнул сундучок возле ее кровати, словно лучшее нее знал, что там находится; а что, наверное, и знал, они же все одинаковые, комнатки эти.

Вытащил оттуда белую длинную тунику без рукавов, кинул в Молли.

— Поторопись, — отвернулся.

Молли торопливо, неловкими, дрожащими пальцами, стянула ночную рубашку через голову. Нет, откуда, в самом деле, эта дрожь? Почему ей так хочется, чтобы он обернулся? Что он там увидит?.. Грудь у нее маленькая, висит неловко, складки еще эти на животе... Молли потянула белую тунику через голову, замешкалась, едва найдя ворот. Неужели ее без белья нужно одевать?.. Кажется, этот всадник ее прямо убьет, если она не поторопится. Ничего, ткань, вроде, плотная.

— Могу я умыться? — спросила Молли дрожащим голосом.

— Хочешь пропустить своего дракона — вперед, — резко ответил всадник, — все уже там.

Молли закусила губу, распустила косу, встрепала волосы — вот, теперь не так заметно, хорошо, что она на ночь расчесывалась.

— Все, я готова, — сказала она.

Повторять не потребовалось — всадник немедленно схватил ее за руку и потащил вперед, мимо кухни (сейчас пустой) и дальше по проходу.

— Мне больно! — крикнула Молли. — Отпусти, я сама побегу.

Он послушно ослабил хватку, выпалил скороговоркой:

— Мои извинения, я боевой всадник, я не умею с детьми и женщинами, — после этих слов Молли почувствовала себя особенно жалкой и бесполезной. — Но по традиции, — он выплюнул это слово, будто ругательство, — девушек на площадку рождений должен сопровождать бронзовый. Если бы не наш идиот-целитель, я был бы сейчас на Падении вместе со всеми.

— Все на Падении?! — ахнула Молли, от ужаса даже останавливаясь посреди коридора.

— Естественно. Не дрожи, Нити тебе на голову не упадут. Вперед, вперед, Молли! Скорлупа, зачем я побеспокоился пересчитать кандидаток? — последние слова он пробормотал уже буквально себе под нос.

Коридор уже кончался; они только завернули за угол, и в лицо повеяло жаром, свет резанул глаза.

Площадка Рождений была ярко освещена; Молли так и не поняла, чем и как. Песок под ногами невыносимо жег ноги. Ш’лок даже не дал ей привыкнуть — сразу толкнул ее куда-то влево, так, что она чуть не упала.

— Ш’лок! — пожилой человек в парадном наряде, с узлом коричневого всадника на плече, шел к ним с обеспокоенной гримасой на лице. — Так это недостающая?

— Да, поразительная способность проспать всю беготню, — Ш’лок развернулся. — А теперь я...

— Ты должен был привезти ее на драконе!

Молли очумело оглянулась: ну да, пещера была достаточно большая, чтобы драконы могли влететь сюда прямо в огромную арку входа; собственно, сейчас драконы сидели на каменных уступах, амфитеатром поднимающихся по стенам, и низко, опасно гудели. Молли никогда еще не видела столько драконов в одном месте; их глаза сияли, как разноцветные камни, их раздвоенные языки стегали воздух, вырываясь из зубастых пастей.

Завороженная этим зрелищем, Молли даже не заметила, что драконов на самом деле очень мало — может быть, всего двадцать или тридцать, не больше — и что большая часть отмечена кто повязками, кто корками незаживших ран. Что же касается сидений амфитеатра напротив, для людей, то они вообще почти пустовали: не было ни приглашенных лордов и главных мастеров, ни родителей кандидатов на Запечатление. Но и та горстка людей, которая там сидела, показалась Молли настоящей толпой.

— И потерять время? — саркастически вопросил Ш’лок. — Учитывая, сколько мне пришлось с ней возиться... Чего стоишь, пошла! — это он крикнул уже Молли. — Не видишь, яйца уже трескаются!

Молли ошалело кивнула и побрела, поджимая от жара пальцы на ногах, в ту сторону, куда толкнул ее Ш’лок. То есть сначала побрела... но тут же ахнула: там, на золотом песке, лежал огромный золотой дракон. И не просто лежа, нет: приподнимаясь на передних лапах, дракон поводил длинной мордой, низко и угрожающе рыча; огромные фасетчатые глаза, каждый размером с тарелку, вращались, пульсируя алым.

Перед мордой дракона лежало, слегка покачиваясь, золотистое яйцо высотой примерно Молли по пояс, может, чуть выше.

Прочие яйца — пятнистые, пестрые — были аккуратно разложены, каждое на своем песчаном холмике, чуть в стороне. Многие уже проклюнулись, трескались теперь все сильнее и сильнее, и вокруг них сгрудились мальчишки, в таких же белых туниках, как у нее. Мальчишки чуть ли не прижимались к яйцам — некоторые, видно, надеялись, что дракон вылупится прямо им в руки. Девушки же кандидатки сбились в кучу у стены, как можно дальше от драконьей морды, и даже гордая руатанка выглядела не смелее прочих. Молли одна оказалась прямо перед разъяренным... разъяренной матерью.

— Моримета! — услышала Молли грозный возглас.

Обернувшись, она увидела высокую, красивую женщину в длинном красном платье; на фоне золотого песка оно смотрелось, как язык пламени. «Луиза, — ошарашенно поняла Молли, — младшая госпожа, всадница Мориметы... А дракон, значит, сама Моримета... ну конечно, ее же кладка...»

— Моримета, отойди! — властно крикнула женщина, но Молли почудилось в ее голосе нечто нервное. — Не пугай девочек. Одна из них понадобится твоей дочери. Ну же, Мори. Шажок, два шажка...

«Они хотят забрать ее! — услышала Молли полный ярости голос, очень похожий на голос Луизы; шел он, казалось, отовсюду сразу. — Они заберут ее!»

— Она сейчас вылупится, и все будет хорошо, — твердо сказала Луиза, отвечая, и Молли в шоке поняла, что слышала мысли золотой королевы. — Я понимаю, это твое первое золотое яйцо, ты нервничаешь, но все хорошо. Все будет хорошо, Мори. Я твоя всадница, я тебе обещаю.

Молли почти физически ощущала волны дружелюбия и спокойствия, исходящие от Луизы; глаза Мориметы перестали вращаться с такой скоростью, язык убрался. Королева чуть заворчала и отступила немного назад.

Луиза облегченно вздохнула; пожалуй, слишком облегченно, позволив на лице показаться неуверенности. Моримета взревела.

«Тебе страшно! — услышала Молли ужасающий по силе ментальный вопль; казалось, он промчался по пещере, как вихрь. — Тебе страшно-плохо-ты-расстроена, они заберут ее!»

— Мори, нет! — закричала Луиза, но Моримета уже вытянула шею вперед, как будто собиралась дохнуть огнем, распахнула пасть... и рыкнула на Молли с такой силой, что если бы Молли была сейчас в состоянии на что-то реагировать, она бы, наверное, упала в обморок или умерла на месте.

Но она не могла ничего сделать, не могла и с места двинуться, только смотрела, как Моримета поднимает переднюю лапу и как... «Драконы не нападают на человека, — произнес кто-то учительским тоном в голове у Молли. — Только едва вылупившись, они могут... и поэтому кандидаты на Запечатление должны проявлять особую осторожность...»

Тут что-то толкнуло Молли сбоку с ужасающей силой, повалило на обжигающий песок, перекатило, протащило... Отпустило. Отплевываясь, она вскочила на четвереньки, объятая ужасом; боялась она, однако, не того, что ее сейчас поджарят (королевы не дышат огнем, но!) или искалечат ужасными когтями, каждый длиной с ее предплечье. Молли готова была провалиться сквозь  землю из-за другого: она понимала, что эта белая туника ужасно смялась, да еще и задралась до самых бедер, а волосы встрепаны и в голове полно песка.

Однако, стоило ей подняться на четвереньки, как все страхи, все опасения и все мысли вообще покинули ее.

Потому что прямо перед ней оказались остатки скорлупы королевского яйца и стоящий в них крохотный — всего-то ей по грудь или чуть выше — золотистый дракончик. Неуклюжий, неловкий, со слишком короткими влажными крыльям и огромными зелено-голубыми глазами. Самое прекрасное существо на свете.

«Здравствуй, Молли! Меня зовут Тобита. Ты такая славная, Молли. Такая смешная. Лучше всех!»

Молли охнула, качнулась вперед — и почти упала на своего дракона, своего собственного дракона, обнимая ее изо всех сил. Сердце билось, как бешеное. Разве может быть на свете так хорошо? Разве может быть чувство, сильнее этого?..

«Мне нравится, что ты меня обнимаешь, но я голодная», — услышала Молли жалобный голосок буквально через несколько секунд, и ее затопило чувство голода, такое, будто она не ела несколько дней.

«Конечно, я не ела несколько дней! Я была _в яйце_ , там не поешь! Покорми меня!»

Молли в панике обернулась. Ш’лок поднимался с песка, морщась и поводя левым плечом. Еще к ней с разных сторон спешили явно перепуганная Луиза и тот самый коричневый всадник, который ворчал на Ш’лока. А Моримета уже не шипела и не рычала; она переминалась с ноги на ногу, курлыкала, и глаза ее светились зеленым, и, кажется, она даже извинялась — Молли ее больше не слышала...

«Во имя яйца Фаранты, — осознала Молли внезапно, — вот я и осталась в Вейре. Навсегда. Пока мы с Тобитой живы».

 

***

Позже Молли узнала, что драконы начали гудеть, оповещая о Рождении, совсем рано, часов в пять утра. Учитывая, что около шести должно было состояться Падение, а все приготовления к Рождению были сделаны на вечер (или даже на следующее утро), ни у кого уже не было возможности ни созвать гостей, ни оставить в Вейре достаточно всадников, чтобы позаботиться обо всем. Даже мясо для новорожденных дракончиков рубили второпях, поэтому куски в котлах оказались крупноваты, и Молли пришлось повозиться, кормя Тобиту.

Госпожа Вейра Степлин отправилась на Падение, возглавив по традиции Крыло золотых, с ней же улетела и Марта, которая считала, что “никогда не становишься слишком старой для огнемета”. “На хозяйстве” в Вейре осталась одна Луиза, которая была немногим старше Молли, и изрядно нервничала, а с нею, не считая раненых, осталось штук двадцать драконов и всадников, — достаточно,  чтобы позаботиться о кандидатах и развести по домам тех, кто не Запечатлел.

Правда, с Фортом на это падение вылетели два Крыла из Вейра Бенден (там, на востоке, уже была середина дня), чтобы немного облегчить собратьям задачу по такому случаю, так что назад всадники Форта вернулись не такие вымотанные, чем обычно, да и ранений было меньше.

Но на Падении погибло двое всадников, причем один по-глупому, а другой — ринувшись его спасать; и это было уже после Запечатления, поэтому Молли через Тобиту почувствовала два укола пронзительной боли и тоски, когда драконы ушли в Промежуток. Кроме того, нужно было позаботиться о раненых...

В общем, традиционный пир не задался, праздника не получилось. Даже молодые, только что запечатлевшие всадники и всадницы, которые обычно расходились в казармы молодняка, пенясь от счастья, казались понурыми и слегка напуганными.

Молли провели не в казармы — ей предстояло занять одну из пещер для Младших Госпожей, расположенную на нижних уровнях Вейра. Там она сидела на своей новой кровати рядом со спящей на деревянном помосте Тобитой (позже та будет спать в соседней пещере), рассеянно оглядывая непривычно огромную комнату, и думала, что делать дальше, когда внезапно, без стука, к ней вошел Ш’лок. В два длинных шага он пересек комнату и бросил ей на колени ее же собственный кинжал в потертых ножнах.

— Держи, — сказал он. — Думаю, пусть лучше он будет у тебя, Молли из Хупер-холда. Это ведь им ты убила своего мужа?

Глаза у него холодные и бледно-зеленые, от них мурашки по коже пробегают.

 


	2. Молли-убийца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Мне слишком редко приходится сталкиваться с преступлениями, чтобы упустить возможность попрактиковаться».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое спасибо моей очаровательной бете [La haine](http://7571145.diary.ru/)

_Бабушка не велела выдавать Молли замуж, пока ей не стукнет восемнадцать. Отец хотел, чуть ли не с ее одиннадцати лет начал договариваться с соседями, но бабка его остановила._

_— Куда? — спросила она резко. — Девчонка не как старшие, в нашу сторону пошла, не в жену твою. А все твои сестры в пятнадцать лет девчонки-девчонками были, к восемнадцати расцветали. Не спеши ее со двора сбыть, подожди лишних пару Оборотов, больший надел за нее получишь._

_На смертном одре бабка заставила отца пообещать, что он не станет торопиться с замужеством последней дочери. Отец не спорил: у Молли были и старшие сестры, которых он уже пристроил выгодно, и младшие братья — не нужно зятя себе в холд тянуть, наследника из него делать. Что за среднюю дочь волноваться? Пусть замуж выходит когда хочет, может, даже и за кого хочет. За старших вон он выбрал, отчего бы не дать младшей выбрать самой? Пусть мать с бабкой в Промежутке за нее порадуются._

_Когда Гейет появился в их холде с предложением и своими призовыми скакунами, отец даже у нее спросил. Мол, хочешь ты за него?_

_Молли только глаза потупила. Гейет был высокий, мускулистый, с широкими плечами, окладистой бородой и лукавым прищуром. Старше Молли оборотов на пятнадцать, но это разве беда? Самый сок для мужчины. И руки, большие, сильные руки... Почему бы и нет?.. Ох, сладко пело сердце, почему бы и нет._

 

Когда нож упал ей на колени, Молли даже не вздрогнула. Она снова заледенела, сил не было ни мускулом пошевелить. Тобита тихонько засопела, завозилась рядом на деревянной подставке, пытаясь спрятать голову под крыло — и Молли немного отошла. Подняла глаза на Ш’лока.

Взгляд у него был холоднее горных снеговых шапок, а в свете светильника на лице лежали угловатые тени.

— Мне ничего не грозит, — сказала Молли первое, о чем подумала; голос у нее дрожал, но она все-таки умудрилась закончить фразу. — Я теперь... — она осеклась, бросила взгляд на Тобиту.

— А, так значит, я не ошибся, — неприятно, иронично протянул Ш’лок.

Молли ахнула, прикрыла рукою рот.

— Ты бы все равно себя выдала, так или иначе, — снисходительно бросил бронзовый всадник. — У тебя нет опыта.

— А у тебя... опыт есть? — хватило еще дыхания у Молли спросить.

— Немного, — Ш’лок дернул плечом, сложил кончики пальцев под подбородком и заходил по новому вейру Молли туда-сюда. — Естественно, не в убийствах. Итак, как все это было? Ясно, как день, что убила ты его нечаянно... — он бросил на нее взгляд искоса, поправился, — нет, не нечаянно — но внезапно. В ярости. Нож не твой, слишком тяжелый, и прятать его было бы сложно. Едва ли ты взяла его сама, ты не настолько глупа, чтобы не выбрать себе оружие по руке. Скорее всего, он его тебе и дал. Да? Я слышал о похожем случае от... одной арфистки. Он начал угрожать тебе, а потом сам же дал нож, сказав, что ты все равно ничего ему не сделаешь. Ты и не собиралась, плакала, наверное, а потом все-таки... что? Перерезала ему горло? Воткнула нож в глаз? Скорее горло, я думаю, лезвие слишком широкое, к тому же, в глаз у тебя могло не получиться, это не так-то просто...

— Я не плакала, — перебила его Молли.

— Правда? — Ш’лок склонил голову. — Впрочем, неудивительно. Тебя же выбрал золотой дракон. При всех недостатках вам, всадницам, нельзя отказать в определенной стойкости.

Молли склонила голову. Сердце тяжело бухало у нее в груди, к горлу подступала тошнота. Она только надеялась, что Тобита не почувствует этого и не проснется. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, во имя Фаранты и первого Яйца, пусть она будет тихо, спокойно спать, и никогда не узнает об этом... об этой грязи...

— Но ты права в одном, — продолжил Ш’лок тем же отвратительным, презрительно-высокомерным тоном, — тебе в самом деле ничего не грозит, даже если я пойду и сообщу обо всем Б’римору и Степлин, а заодно и родичам твоего мужа — что не входит в мои намерения. Ни одного всадника ни разу еще не осудили за преступления, совершенные до Запечатления. И за всю тысячелетнюю историю Вейров был всего один случай, когда всадницу золотой наказали за проступок (весьма серьезный проступок, похуже, чем убийство какого-то холдера, замечу), и то это был домашний арест, даже не изгнание. Тебе крайне повезло, Молли, всадница Тобиты.

— Ты... никому не скажешь? — Молли только это удалось вычленить из его речи.

Ш’лок закатил глаза.

— Какой в этом смысл?

— А какой смысл тебе тогда говорить мне все это? — у Молли еще хватило присутствия духа спросить.

— Завтра, — загадочно сказал он. — Завтра я расскажу подробнее. Пока же спи — ты мне понадобишься утром. Рекомендую принять настойку феллиса, ее можно попросить у Тернер или у Луизы. И да, твой дракон не проснется: детенышей разбудить сложно, а ваша связь пока не так глубока, чтобы она чувствовала твое расстройство.

Но Ш’лок ошибся — Молли заснула мертвым сном, едва только он вышел,  без всякого феллиса, даже не раздевшись, прямо как была, лежа поверх мехового одеяла. Во сне ей было холодно, снились ледяные пики скал, глаза цвета обратной стороны холодильного листа и низкий голос, который рокотал, точно лавина.

_— Смотри, — говорила бабушка Молли, — не растрать свою силу попусту. Будет муж, должна быть ты у него хозяйкой. Не кричи, не спорь с ним, слушайся его во всем — но пусть он тебе только то велит, чего ты сама хочешь. Чему я тебя учу, запоминай._

_Но бабка никогда не учила ее, как управляться с мужчинами. Не рассказывала ни о хитростях, ни даже о том, тайном, стыдном, о чем шептались девчонки, хихикая, в темноте общей спальни._

_Бабка говорила о травах, и о погодных приметах, и о том, как делать настойку на ягодах, и как уменьшить запах при варке холодилки, и почему арфистов нужно уважать, а всадников уважать вдвойне. И однажды велела ей посмотреть на Нить._

_Это случилось уже когда начались Падения, Молли как раз исполнилось двенадцать. До того отец ездил в Телгар и привез оттуда молодого арфиста, который провел у них в холде два дня, подробно рассказывая, когда придут Нити, как часто будут падать, какие меры нужно принимать, и почему ни в коем случае нельзя выходить наружу, когда объявлена барабанная тревога, даже если лошади на пастбище остались или другой скот где разбрелся. Потом он разучил с ними эту самую барабанную тревогу (в их маленьком холде никто не понимал барабанную грамоту) и уехал._

_Кроме арфиста отец привел еще три огнемета: один выдал ему управляющий лорда Телгара, один он купил, еще один — обменял на вторую телегу. Отец был хорошим хозяином._

_Долго обсуждали; Молли сидела в углу, слушала. Решили, кто пойдет в наземной команде, спели без музыки, отбивая ритм по столу, одну из учебных баллад, героическую, и разошлись._

_В ту промозглую осень бабушка заболела, лежала почти целыми днями, кашляла, вставала редко. Молли она позвала к себе через тетку, что сидела-дежурила у ее постели; та, выходя из комнаты, вздохнула и зачем-то коснулась лба девочки. Оставила их наедине._

_— Что, падают? — тихо спросила бабушка, как будто ей было тяжело говорить._

_— Завтра упадут, — шепотом ответила Молли._

_— Сходи, — велела бабка._

_— Что ты! — Молли испугалась. — Нельзя на улицу! Падение же..._

_— После сходи, — так же тихо продолжила старуха. — С наземной командой сходи. Попросись... Погляди._

_— Но они же... — у Молли даже во рту пересохло._

_— Знаю, что страшно, знаю, — сурово сказала бабушка, подняла большую сухую руку, погладила Молли по волосам. — Но делать нечего, дитя. Тебе своих детей растить; тебе жить с этим, тебе умирать с этим. Я старая, свое отжила, вас, чему могла, научила... А тебе своих учить. Сходи, посмотри на нашего врага._

_Так что Молли пошла._

_После первого Падения ее не пустили, правда; но наземная команда из их холда вернулась веселая, оживленная: ни одной Нити над территорией их холда Телгар-вейр не упустил, зато холдеры видели низко-низко пролетающего над лесом голубого дракона — должно быть, его всадник высматривал пропущенные Нити, точно так же, как они — и даже помахали ему рукой. Поэтому в следующий раз Молли с собой взяли._

_Молли тогда поразило: после Падения поля и лес вокруг холда затихли, затаились. День был солнечный, солнце еще к закату не клонилось, но птиц слышно не было и даже жуки не летали — все попрятались. Шагать в этом густом, вязком безмолвии было страшно, Молли казалось, вот-вот ее шаги тоже станут беззвучными. Как в кошмаре. Только ветки хрустели под ногами._

_Молли никогда не была чересчур разговорчивой, а тут притихла совсем, и хотя мужчины с огнеметами следили за тем, чтобы она держалась рядом, но что-то заговорились между собой, и Молли отстала. Не настолько отстала, чтобы забеспокоиться — она еще слышала голоса мужчин в стороне и видела, как мелькает между деревьями яркий алый шейной платок ее дяди: все члены наземных команд должны носить яркие, разноцветные платки, лучше красные, так советуют арфисты._

_Молли отвела ветку в сторону, шагнула в просвет — и увидела пятно желтого, пожухшего кустарника. Еще удивилась — вот странно, почему, весна же! — и вдруг заметила, что это пятно желтизны словно ползет, расширяется, наползает на зелень, теснит к самой кромке._

_У Молли в руках был тяжелый железный прут, который торжественно вручил ей дядя — прут не огнемет, они дешевле, у всех членов наземной команды такие были — и она, вытянув его как можно дальше, ткнула в землю у корней ближайшего желтого куста._

_Земля обвалилась сразу же, будто только того и ждала, и открылась ямка — нет, ямища, потому что почва продолжила осыпаться дальше, вглубь — полная страшного: тошнотворных серебристо-белых червей, разной толщины, без голов, без хвостов, в отвратительных белесых пятнах. На глазах у Молли черви переплетались, слипались, делились, и комья земли, падающие на них, превращались в бесполезный черный прах, упавшие листья — скукоживались до черноты и исчезали, а куст... а куст начинал не просто вянуть, он заваливался внутрь и..._

_Молли наконец-то заорала, закричала изо всех сил — но ноги ее все равно словно приросли к земле; она сделала несколько шагов назад, но не побежала, пока язык пламени из дядиного огнемета не выжег гнездо Нитей вместе с кустарником._

***

Итак, Молли всю ночь снился Ш’лок, и она в полусне перед пробуждением она даже успела испугаться, что он опять возникнет из ниоткуда рядом с ее постелью, как предыдущим утром. Но нет: в ее вейр пришла сама Степлин, старшая госпожа Вейра. Не просто так, а с бурдюком разбавленного вина (которое совершенно не требовалось — от переживаний Молли накануне так тошнило, что она ни глотка не сделала на пиру в честь молодых всадников), мясными рулетами и добрыми напутствиями.

Накануне Молли видела Степлин только мельком и сейчас оробела перед нею по новой: это была не особенно красивая, но волевая на вид женщина немалого роста, с острыми, лисьими чертами лица. Ее коротко подстриженные (под шлем) волосы были расчесаны волосок к волоску и блестели огненной медью, так что Молли, вновь застигнутая врасплох и поднятая с кровати, не знала, куда девать свою далеко не идеальную шевелюру.

— Ну, просыпайся вместе с солнцем, драконий желудок зовет, — потрепала Степлин ее по плечу. — Я принесла твою одежду из Нижних Пещер, но честное слово, в родном холде ты одевалась, как бродяжка. Ничего, Тернер об этом позаботится.

— Драконий желудок? — Молли, моргая, огляделась: Тобита еще спала на настиле рядом с постелью и явно не собиралась просыпаться.

Впрочем, не успела Молли проморгаться, как маленькая золотая королева заворочалась, приподняла голову из-под крыла. Глаза ее сонно вращались, сверкая зеленым и голубым, и Молли тут же затопила такая волна нежности, что сердце защемило и слезы подступили к глазам.

— Вот, я же говорила, — улыбнулась Степлин. — С точностью до минуты. С опытом тоже научишься предсказывать.

На лице старшей госпожи появился отголосок той привязанности, которую, должно быть, она чувствовала к своему собственному дракону; это было странно — острые черты Степлин, казалось, не были приспособлены выражать чувства.

— Вообще-то, по традиции тебе сейчас должна помогать Луиза, раз Тобита вылупилась из яйца Мориметы, — нарочито небрежным тоном проговорила Степлин, когда Молли под ее руководством проводила Тобиту к чану с мясом, поставленному кем-то у входа в вейр. — Но она очень переживает из-за вчерашнего. Ей так неловко, что Моримета зарычала на тебя. Ты, должно быть, знаешь, что драконы никогда не нападают на людей...

Молли кивнула: она слушала Степлину вполуха, скармливая кусочки мяса довольно урчащей Тобите. Руки, естественно, сразу же оказались в крови чуть не по локоть — дракончик хватал еду торопливо, жадно, только успевай поворачиваться, за чистотой не уследишь. Но почему-то в этот раз Молли было все равно — не то что на кухне у Катилины, когда ей вступило в голову и она чуть в обморок не упала. Ну кровь. Ну мясо. Какое это имеет значение, когда глаза Тобиты вращаются все медленнее, когда юная королева урчит все довольнее, а ее раздвоенный язык ласково поглаживает руки Молли, прямо поверх недавно заживших ссадин, и при этом от малышки исходят такие волны тепла и довольства, что в них можно купаться.

— Да, я, конечно, знаю, — ответила Молли на вопрос Степлин. — Простите, госпожа, я отвлеклась...

— Зови меня просто Степлин, девочка, мы с тобой обе всадницы, — пожала плечами Степлин; знакомый ответ, ей вчера кто-то так уже говорил. В Вейре, похоже, все обращаются по именам.

— Моримета очень перенервничала вчера. Это ее первое золотое яйцо, королевы всегда к ним очень... по-собственнически относятся, пока те не вылупятся и не запечатлеют. К тому же, в Вейре осталось мало драконов, почти все оказались на Падении — довольно нервная обстановка, как ты понимаешь...

— Понимаю, конечно, — Молли тем временем почесывала надбровья Тобиты. — Конечно, она не виновата.

Ей показалось, или что-то явственно переменилось в облике Степлин? Кажется, она будто вздохнула с облегчением.

— Теперь давай отведем Тобиту к озеру, выкупаем, смажем маслом, и пусть она поспит, — проговорила Степлин дружелюбным, «учительским» тоном. — Масло должно быть в сундуке... А, вот же оно! Потом я тебе расскажу, как мы его варим — на молодых драконов уходит в страшном количестве.

На выходе из вейра они, однако, столкнулись с Ш’локом; Молли вздрогнула и отшатнулась.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — холодновато спросила его Степлин, от которой эта реакция не укрылась.

— Мне нужно поговорить с... Молли, — он, определенно, сделал паузу перед ее именем, и Молли почувствовала, как задыхается от обиды. Разве еще вчера он не звал ее по имени совершенно свободно? — Это не займет много времени.

— Ей нужно отвезти Тобиту к озеру, и лучше бы тебе...

— Молли, — Ш’лок сделал шаг в сторону, обходя Госпожу Вейра. — То, о чем мы говорили вчера. Я предупреждал.

Степлин сощурилась, перевела с одного на другого внимательный взгляд.

— Не рано ли начинаешь ухаживать за новой золотой? Во имя Яйца, Ш’лок, я знала, что воздержание твоему дракону не на пользу, но чтобы настолько...

Ш’лок тотчас побелел, губы сжались. Он отступил в сторону, давая Молли и Степлин пройти; Тобита уже успела уковылять вперед на неловких ногах и ждала их теперь, склонив голову на бок.

«Чего он хотел? — спросила она у Молли и по тому, как слегка насторожилась Степлин, Молли поняла: Госпожа Вейра прислушивается. — Он тебя обидел? Ты расстроена?»

Молли не знала, насколько велики способности Госпожи и может ли она слышать других драконов; вроде бы, нет, вроде бы, таких способностей ни у кого из нынешних Госпожей вейра нет, но кто знает?.. Она уже знала (да вот хоть вчерашний случай взять!), что иногда дракон может говорить так «громко», что его слышат все окружающие.

«Нет, моя маленькая, он ничего не хотел, — Молли вновь почесала золотой надбровья. — Он просто... глупый».

Золотая хихикнула, но объяснением удовлетворилась; Молли оставалось только радоваться, что Тобита не уловила ее страха и какого-то иного, дрожащего в самой глубине, чувства, что охватывало ее при разговоре с Ш’локом. Этого только не хватало...

Степлин повела их к озеру, дружелюбно рассказывая о правилах ухода за маленьким дракончиком, об особенности жизни в Вейре, о том, что бронзовые всадники вскоре не будут давать Молли проходу, но, к счастью, худшее начнется оборота через два, а пока она может просто наслаждаться ненавязчивым мужским вниманием...

— И да, я сама из холда, так что знаю, как это в новинку, — подмигнула Степлин. — От тебя здесь никто не ждет, чтобы ты держалась скромницей и опускала глаза. Разговаривай с ними, как равная, как госпожа Вейра. Захочешь принимать знаки внимания — принимай. Захочешь пригласить кого-то в свой вейр или уединиться в его — никто тебе и слова не скажет. И наоборот, решишь расстаться или будешь держать на расстоянии — никто не станет настаивать. Решаешь ты и только ты. На Ш’лока не обращай внимания, он странный, его напор может испугать, но с ним еще ни у одной женщины и ни у одного зеленого всадника не было проблем. При всех его недостатках.

— Я как-то... об этом не думала, — растерянно проговорила Молли. Ей внезапно стал очень неприятен, неловок как-то этот разговор, но Тобита продолжала целеустремленно топать к озеру короткими неуклюжими шажками, и путь казался бесконечным. — Ш’лок спас меня вчера... и вытащил на Площадку Рождения...

...А перед этим и после этого рассказал всю ее подноготную и сообщил, что она убила Гейета...

— То есть хоть раз в жизни сделал то, что полагается бронзовому всаднику, — хмыкнула Степлин. — Это не значит, что ты обязана немедленно в него влюбиться и потерять покой и сон. Он, знаешь ли, даже не красавец, хотя обаятелен, спору нет. И дракон у него не самый большой...

— А почему он и другие бронзовые будут меня обхаживать? — осмелилась Молли. — Неужели только потому, что бронзовые... ну... поднимаются в брачные полеты за королевами? Но причем тут всадники? Разве им обязательно?..

— О да, — хмыкнула Степлин. — Драконы влияют на всадников, всадники влияют на драконов... Быть партнером младшей госпожи ничего не дает в плане статуса в Вейре, но зато догнать золотую для бронзового — престиж и признак зрелости. Кто же не хочет для своего дракона лучшего? Молодая золотая — это всегда для бронзовых драконов ожидание, всегда вызов. Наслаждайся, в следующие пару оборотов ты будешь самым популярным человеком в Вейре, — Молли передернуло об одной мысли об этом; Степлин же, не обращая внимания, продолжала задумчивым тоном — так Катилина размышляла вслух, что еще нужно заказать мужу купить на ярмарке. — Нам бы в Форте, кстати, не помешала еще одна золотая. Три — все-таки маловато при нашей численности, а ведь еще и Бейкерта теперь не поднимается. Надеюсь, в одной из ближайших кладок будет еще золотое яйцо, а то хоть переманивай ту молодую из Айгена... Ну вот, мы и пришли.

Вода в озере казалась холоднее Промежутка, но сытая и уставшая от прогулки Тобита ничуть не возражала, чтобы ее помыли мыльным песком и намазали маслом. Она с удовольствием улеглась подремать на мелкий песок в компании таких же до отвала накормленных и умасленных дракончиков из своего выводка — их всадники под руководством того самого пожилого коричневого, которого Молли заметила вчера на Площадке Рождения, как раз шли в сторону кухни, намереваясь позавтракать во время «тихого часа».

Молодые всадники галдели вдалеке, а Молли с тоской подумала, что она старше их всех, даже двух девочек из «золотых» кандидаток, которые успели сориентироваться после провала с Мориметой и запечатлели зеленых. Теперь, когда Тобита заснула, Молли стало особенно не по себе и она остро ощутила, что она чужая в Форт-Вейре и что даже Степлин не хочет поддерживать разговор, а остается рядом с Молли только из чувства долга — разве у нее, Госпожи Вейра, нет других дел?

Да и после всех этих разговоров о брачных полетах мурашки пробегали по коже — но совсем не от предвкушения. Молли знала, что, когда драконы поднимаются в брачный полет, их всадникам тоже приходится затевать любовные игры. А ей даже с Гейетом было не очень приятно, хотя он никогда не обижал ее в такие моменты и всегда старался доставить удовольствие. Но даже подумать о том, что какой-то посторонний мужчина...

_Или Ш’лок... Ведь в Вейрах всем нравятся брачные полеты — вдруг не просто так?_

Молли прогнала эту мысль. В любом случае, еще рано беспокоиться. Тобита повзрослеет только через три оборота, достаточно времени. Кроме того, _после_ никто ее не будет заставлять жить с тем всадником, даже просто разговаривать с ним никто не заставит. Все остальное не так страшно, пару часов она потерпит. Зато у нее есть Тобита.

Когда она подумала о своем дракончике, золотая вдруг остановилась, вскинула голову и Молли машинально почесала ей надбровья. Огромные голубые глаза практически моментально затянуло поволокой — еще чуть-чуть, и заснет.

— Ну-ну, — засмеялась Степлин, — пошли, малышка, поспишь у озера.

«Не хочу у озера, хочу сейчас!» — ответила Тобита, но без особой капризности в голосе; когда Молли напомнила, что у озера есть мягкий песок, спорить дальше она не стала.

...Тобита. Чем Молли заслужила такое чудо?

Неподалеку от них в озере играли драконы и всадники — эти были постарше, чем вылупившиеся вчера птенцы; некоторые драконы, решила Молли, всего на пару ладоней ниже взрослых. Наверное, из предыдущей кладки, но чьей? Беллты?

Драконы-подростки казались несколько угловатыми, но не такими неуклюжими, как птенцы; они прямо-таки светились щенячьей энергией, то и дело взлетали, подпрыгивая, пробовали крылья — одно удовольствие смотреть.

Молли обратила внимание на двоих мальчишек, голых по пояс, с закатанными штанинами. Было им оборотов по двенадцать или тринадцать. Они в четыре руки мылили песком изящную зеленую драконицу, размером всего-то раза в полтора больше скакуна; голубой дракон, такой же полувзрослый, но уже заметно больше самки, благосклонно наблюдал со стороны и ждал своей очереди.

Несмотря на то, что у Молли, например, от холодной воды руки моментально заледенели, пареньки веселились, как ни в чем ни бывало, брызгались; вот один поймал другого в захват и начал душить, зеленая разволновалась... Нет, игра, отпустил. Они хохотали, сгибаясь пополам, и Молли, глядя на них, с завистью вспомнила собственных братьев.

— Т’рек и Г’дон, — сказала Степлин, проследив ее взгляд. — Сперва меня беспокоило, что такой юный мальчик запечатлел зеленую, но, кажется, с ними проблем не будет.

— Разве их можно уже выпускать в бой? — удивилась Молли. — Вы думаете, они справятся?

— Я не о том. На Падение мы их еще Оборота два-три не выпустим, разве что в качестве подносчиков огненного камня, — фыркнула Степлин. — Потом пара вылетов в моем Крыле, чтобы привыкали. Я про то, что Калрит Т’река поднимется в брачный полет через несколько месяцев, и обычно с такими молодыми мальчиками бывают проблемы. Но эти двое уже вполне сложились в пару, так что...

— Что?! — Молли пораженно уставилась на ребят, которые, выбравшись на берег, переключились на голубого дракона, а зеленая, млея, свернулась на песке. — Вы про то, что они... — Молли жарко покраснела. Ничто в поведении мальчишек не указывало на «порочную связь», как сказала бы бабушка: они били друг друга по голым спинам и смеялись без всякого подтекста.

— Нет, что ты, — сказала Степлин спокойно, — пока ничего такого. Но в Вейрах грань между друзьями и любовниками тоньше, чем где бы то ни было, ты скоро поймешь. А их теплые чувства, скорее всего, приведут к тому, что дракон Г’дона догонит Калрит в брачном полете, и мне не придется ломать голову, как оградить Т’река от влияния какого-нибудь покрытого шрамами сорвиголовы, который ему в отцы годится.

— За этим тоже следит Госпожа? — спросила Молли пораженно.

— Госпожа следит за всем, что происходит в Вейре. Нас слишком мало и мы слишком связаны между собой, — спокойно проговорила Степлин. — Мне и так хватает вечерних драк по пьяни, чтобы напрашиваться на лишние неприятности, пуская дела на самотек.

— И... — Молли по-новому посмотрела на молодых дракончиков, мирно сопящих на песке; скоро их всадники закончат завтракать и вернутся — всадники, которым двенадцать, тринадцать, четырнадцать оборотов. — Степлин, выходит, такие молодые мальчики должны?..

— Никто ничего не должен, Молли. Еще ни один дракон не стал половозрелым раньше своего всадника, если это тебя утешит. Бывает, что и зеленые поднимаются в первый раз только через три Оборота, если их всадники слишком юны... — Степлин вздохнула неожиданно мягко. — Это все драконы. Драконы наша жизнь, ты уже поняла, но, может быть, еще не осознала. Это приходит в момент запечатления. В Вейре мы всеми силами стремимся обеспечить процветание драконов, абсолютно всеми. Но драконы же тысячекратно вознаграждают за заботу о них, — суховатые, тонкие губы Степлин тронула нежная улыбка. — Привыкай, Молли, всадница Тобиты.

 

***

Степлин ушла, а Молли осталась у берега озера, сказав, что ей нужно немного побыть одной. После наскоро съеденного у себя в вейре мясного рулета есть она совершенно не хотела. Степлин сочувственно вздохнула, заметила, что в первые дни после Запечатления тоже чувствовала себя слегка ошеломленной и напомнила Молли, чтобы не задерживалась долго — ей предстояло нарубить мяса для следующей кормежки Тобиты.

— Первые пол-оборота все всадники только и делают, что рубят мясо для своих драконов и ухаживают за их шкурами, чтобы не трескались; потом птенцы перестают есть так много и начинают охотиться сами. Но тебе как золотой всаднице придется много учиться, так что для тебя самое сложное только начнется. Ты читать-то умеешь?.. — Молли не успела ответить, что читать немножко умеет, а вот писать — нет, не училась; как Степлин уже сочувственно заметила: — Ничего, научим, не волнуйся. Я тоже не умела, — и ушла, напоследок потрепав Молли по плечу (как-то неубедительно, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев).

Молли сидела на песке, возле Тобиты, греясь под жарким солнцем, и наблюдала за ранее запомнившейся парочкой — Т’реком и Г’доном. Они закончили мыть и натирать драконов, но те не легли спать на песке, как малыши, а взлетели и улеглись греться на скалы — как заметила Молли, зеленая и голубой устроились рядом, самка положила голову самцу на спину. Мальчишки же, оживленно переговариваясь, пошли в сторону Нижних пещер; вскоре они появились оттуда, нагруженные выделанными кожами, и начали с ними возиться, расположившись у скальной стены — через некоторое время Молли догадалась, что они делают упряжь.

— Я вижу, тебя заставил нервничать разговор со Степлин, — произнес у нее за спиной знакомый низкий голос.

Молли охнула и чуть не подпрыгнула; нет, самую чуть — она вовремя вспомнила о Тобите и других молодых драконах, которые совсем не обрадуются, если она их разбудит.

Обернувшись, она первым делом увидела не Ш’лока, а огромную драконью морду. Сперва даже решила, что это Моримета, и успела испугаться, но потом поняла — цвет шкуры был темнее, не такой яркий, да и сама голова поменьше. Не золотая, бронзовый. Глаза бронзового светились мирным голубым светом и Молли показалось, что он смотрит на нее с любопытством.

— Скаллт говорит, что ты понравишься многим драконам, — заметил тот же голос, и теперь Молли увидела Ш’лока; он стоял поодаль, небрежно облокотясь на переднюю лапу своего дракона; у ног его лежала потертая кожаная сумка. — Поскольку, в отличие от меня, он с удовольствием общается с себе подобными, думаю, его мнению можно доверять.

— Спасибо... наверное, — неуверенно произнесла Молли.

— Не за что. Итак, убийство. Не вздрагивай, никто не услышит, а если ты так боялась чужих ушей, то следовало поговорить об этом у тебя в вейре с утра. Я тебя предупреждал.

— Но Степлин...

— Степлин пришла к тебе с одной-единственной целью — убедиться, что ты не выдвинешь обвинение против Луизы на следующем собрании Повелителей Вейров. После того, как ты рассеяла ее опасения, она утратила к тебе половину интереса, и ты могла избавиться от нее в любой момент.

— Но она меня провожала!

— Ты в состоянии сама найти озеро для купания драконов — птенцы создают столько шума, что не промахнешься и с закрытыми глазами.

— Постой, какое обвинение? — Молли наконец-то осмыслила то, что он сказал ранее.

Ш’лок закатил глаза и начал говорить быстро, но очень четко, разборчиво — как вчера вечером. Интересно, он долго в детстве тренировался, чтобы так научиться?

— Единственное настоящее преступление, которое, в понятии Вейров, может совершить золотая всадница — утрата контроля над своим драконом во время брачного полета, высиживания яиц или проклевывания кладки. В это время королевы необычно агрессивны, инстинкт берет над ними верх. А вчера Луиза, определенно, утратила контроль. Считается, что дракон никогда не повредит человеку, но это не совсем так — дракон сделает все, чтобы защитить своего всадника, а королева к своей кладке, пока она не проклюнулась, относится почти как к всаднице. Так что ты была на волосок от гибели.

— Но Луиза...

Ш’лок хмыкнул.

— Да-да, конечно: все драконы на Падении, первое золотое яйцо и так далее... А то, что Луиза уже месяц находится в расстройстве из-за своей запутанной любовной жизни и позволила своему настроению повлиять на дракона, конечно, не считается. Но оставим это. Степлин хотела убедиться, что ты промолчишь, она убедилась. Излишние хлопоты; идиоту ясно, что ты слишком неуверенно чувствуешь себя в Вейре и в целом слишком мягка, чтобы требовать возмещение ущерба, нанесенного тебе лично.

Молли испытала неприятное чувство, что Ш’лок прав и расположение Степлин напускное. Ну да, под конец разговора это чувствовалось.

— О, не смотри на меня так, сейчас ты растечешься от жалости к себе и я не смогу привлечь твое внимание, — фыркнул Ш’лок. — Степлин относится к тебе не лучше и не хуже, чем к любой другой молодой всаднице. Она, несомненно, будет тебе помогать — так велит ей долг. Но если тебе нужны сантименты, рекомендую обращаться к Марте, о делах Вейра она знает не меньше.

Молли сглотнула и кивнула.

— Так вот, вернемся к теме беседы. Я хотел тебя расспросить об обстоятельствах убийства, чтобы проверить мои догадки, но больше в этом нет необходимости.

— Нет? — слабо переспросила Молли, пораженная его напором.

— Разумеется. Я уже слетал в Хупер-холд. Однако личное подтверждение все-таки имеет некоторую ценность — мне слишком редко приходится сталкиваться с преступлениями, чтобы упустить возможность попрактиковаться.

И снова, без паузы, он подошел к Молли вплотную, так, что его серебристо-зеленые — или серебристо-голубые? — глаза смотрели прямо на нее, будто внутрь головы. «Он может читать мысли без всякого дракона», — подумала Молли слабо, и в следующую секунду не могла думать уже ни о чем, потому что он начал говорить.

— Тебя выдали замуж довольно поздно, примерно в восемнадцать, но твой брак все эти три оборота оставался бесплодным, что крайне злило твоего мужа — человека гордого и недалекого.

 

_Гейет поначалу баловал ее. Купил для нее на ярмарке дорогую ткань, она сшила платье — красивое платье, с вышивкой по вороту. Она, конечно, вышивала хуже, чем благородные леди, у которых хватало времени оттачивать мастерство, но все-таки бабушка научила ее... Шила вечерами, любовно, долго; прикидывала — она худенькая, ткани еще останется, если родится дочка, можно будет ей тоже красивое платьице..._

_Муж нахмурился, посмотрел недобро: она уже привыкла бояться этого взгляда из-под насупленных бровей. Он ничего не делал ей, просто ударял кулаком по столу, и становился мрачен, молчалив, а приказы бросал отрывисто, словно лаял._

_— Вот, значит, как ты распорядилась моим подарком, — сказал он Молли, — я видел, такие... блудливые женщины из Цехов носят. Честной холдерше не пристало._

_Молли робко подняла руки, коснулась выреза — узкий, длинный, из двух кусков кроила; цветы, драконы шелковыми нитями — осмелилась возразить:_

_— Но ведь не очень большой вырез, Гейет, смотри. Катилина такое на свадьбу надевала..._

_— Мне до твоей сестры дела нет! — сорвался он на крик; тотчас собрался, успокоился. — Моя мать бы так не оделась, — хмуро продолжил. — Давай, снимай это. Не хватало, чтобы работники увидели._

_В Хупер-холде, кроме самого Гейета, жили еще два его младших брата с семьями и трое других семейных холдеров; Гейет распоряжался всеми пятью властно и называл всех «работниками» без разбора. И все же братьев — оба они были младше оборотов на десять — Гейет любил. Он всегда обнимал их, напившись, говорил с ними мягко, а их детям (у обоих первыми родились сыновья) сам вырезал из драгоценного дерева игрушки._

_А Молли никак не могла понести, хотя очень старалась: пила чай по бабушкиному рецепту, ходила под полными лунами в шерстяной одежде, стремясь увидеть на фоне Белиора_ [1] _пролетающего дракона... Ничего не помогало._

_Гейет злился все больше._

—...возможно, поначалу он обращался с тобой неплохо, но постепенно его темперамент и привычка к питью взяли верх. Он начал тебя бить, сначала редко и только по пьяни, возможно, даже извинялся потом...

 

_Он не извинялся. Пришел в конюшню, смотрел, как она чистит Колючку — это был ее скакун, с самого начала ее — стоял, хмурился. Протянул банку с мазью._

_— На, — сказал он. — В главном холде у целителя купил. Синяки-то замажь. Должно помочь._

— Ночью около двух семидневок назад он напился особенно сильно, бил тебя — синяки на лице уже сошли, но это видно по тому, как скованно ты двигаешься — думаю, треснуло ребро или два, возможно, потянула лодыжку, неловко упав, но это могло случиться и позже, ночью. Ты умоляла его прекратить, но он тебя не слышал, а другие обитатели холда, хотя и слышали — в Хупер-холде неплохая вентиляция — не спешили прийти на помощь. Ты плакала и кричала, что ненавидишь его. Он засмеялся, сказал, что все равно ты не сможешь ничего сделать, и кинул тебе свой нож — ранее, за ужином, он резал им мясо в подливке, рекомендую тебе получше протереть узор на рукояти, хотя лезвие ты отполировала хорошо, слов нет. Ты поняла, что он рано или поздно убьет тебя — кстати, совершенно верно, думаю, он забил бы тебя насмерть в течение еще двух или трех оборотов — бросилась на него, как загнанная в угол ящерица, и вонзила нож ему в живот, под диафрагму, потом перерезала сонную артерию.... Откуда удивление? А, конечно, ты не знаешь этих слов. Неважно, дела не меняет.

 

_Молли не бросалась. Она поймала нож, упавший к ней на колени (она съежилась в на полу возле кровати), и медленно вытянула его из потертых ножен. Лезвие было тусклым, плохо ухоженным — ее отец никогда не обращался с ножами так небрежно. Руки у нее почему-то перестали дрожать, и даже боль в груди при каждом вдохе ушла куда-то. Она посмотрела на мужа почти спокойно._

_— Ты сам дал мне оружие, — проговорила она, чувствуя, как горло-предатель сдавливает слова, сбивая их на всхлипы. — Ты сам дал. Не подходи теперь._

_— Ну-ну, малышка, — он улыбался мрачно, его мясистые губы кривились в черной бороде. — Твоими-то слабыми ручонками — со мной?_

_В нем клокотала темная ярость, это было видно, чувствовалось во взгляде, в поступи, в том, как он легко, уверенно протянул руку — он так же щелкал кнутом, тренируя своих скакунов, но со скакунами обращался бережнее..._

_Молли поняла, что он ее не коснется._

_Она вскочила, замахнулась ножом от пояса, как учила бабка, и ударила Гейету под вздох — туда, куда отец велел ей бить, «если вдруг что». Муж согнулся пополам, вытаращил глаза стеклянисто, выдохнул свистяще, с яростью, протянул руку — он был не мертв, не мертв! Еще не мертв, теперь он убьет ее, как он может быть..._

_И, не успев еще ничего сообразить, Молли полоснула его ножом по горлу — а это уже она сама, она так убивала мясных птиц, слишком крупных, чтобы без труда свернуть им шею._

_Струя крови, горячая и пахнущая железом, забрызгала ее лицо, шею, грубые каменные стены..._

— А дальше начинается самое интересное, — Ш’лок продолжал все с той же с насмешкой; серебристые глаза ни на мгновение не отпускали ее взгляд, цепляли, приковывали; легкий ветер шевелил его короткие темные волосы; где-то у входа в Нижние Пещеры женский голос пронзительно выговаривал кому-то за испорченную шкуру, дети играли в какую-то сложную игру прямо посреди Чаши, но все это было страшно, страшно далеко от Молли. — У тебя хватило присутствия духа раздеться и своим платьем вытереть кровь, а еще тряпками перевязать шею мужа, чтобы она не кровоточила. Потом ты протерла пол в комнате, но полностью замыть все следы не смогла, что неудивительно: во-первых, у тебя не было доступа к проточной воде, во-вторых, как я сказал, ты не обладаешь нужным опытом. Как только ты об этом догадалась? Я был склонен думать, что ты, скорее, с плачем пошла бы сдаваться братьям Гейета.

 

_Молли стояла над телом мужа, и в голове ее звучали слова бабушки: «Посмотри на нашего врага... посмотри на нашего врага... Тебе с этим жить». И вспоминала она тот самый лесной куст, переплетение Нитей под ним — омерзительных, шевелящихся. Огонь спас ее в тот момент; она выжила. Вот и сейчас тоже выжила. Если можно было бы сжечь тут все... Но нет, нельзя: их жилища защищают и от Нитей, и от пожара — не горит камень и металл. Да и племянники ее уровнем выше в скале живут..._

_Ее племянники?_

_«Нет, теперь уже не мои племянники, — поправилась она, — племянники Гейета». Все равно. Они такие милые. Хилит уже ползает. Нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя, чтобы они проснулись, или чтобы ее невестки встали утром, пришли — а тут кровь. Гайла беременна опять..._

_Нет. Она выжила. И снова выживет. Не будет никакой крови. Не будет никакого тела._

— Вероятно, ты опасалась, что братья Гейета будут тебя преследовать...

 

_...Тогда — ничуть не опасалась, страх настиг ее позже, на кухне у Катилины, и она чуть не упала в обморок, разделывая тушку мясной птицы — представила на ее месте себя._

_Как она с Гейетом, так и они со мной._

—... так или иначе, ты переоделась во... что-то, чего твои невестки не хватились, вероятно, либо в рабочую одежду, либо старую, еще из отцовского холда. Отволокла тело по коридорам до конюшни: от вашей спальни вел короткий ход, потому что твой супруг души не чаял в своих скакунах. Перекинув веревку через балку, подпирающую свод, ты соорудила простое блочное приспособление и взгромоздила тело на скакуна, который полностью тебе доверял...

 

_— Колючка, Колючечка, — бормотала она, поглаживая узкую морду, — потерпи, маленький, потерпи, несмышленыш..._

_Рядом злобно всхрапывал Дракон, гнедой Гейета; она вывела его из стойла тоже, но привязала крепко. Гнедой пока слушался ее, но неохотно — беспокоился, бил копытом. На него привязывать тело нельзя._

_Молли все еще не беспокоилась о том, что с ней могут сделать родичи мужа; она просто думала о том, что этого убийства не было, не должно было быть. Что все случилось совсем иначе этой ночью. Что она добралась до конюшни, села на скакуна, сбежала, а Гейет погнался за ней..._

_Пусть с утра они подумают так. Пусть не видят всего этого ужаса._

_— Потерпи, маленький, потерпи... извини, я не взяла тебе вкусного... — шептала она Колючке. — Но мы поедем к моей сестре Кати, она тут недалеко... Ты ее не видел, но она тебе понравится, правда понравится... У нее чудесный маленький холд выше в горах..._

 

— Я удивлен, что даже с блоками тебе хватило на все это силы — нужно было сначала взгромоздить тяжелого мужчину на помост, не говоря уже о том, что перед этим протащить по длинному и узкому коридору. Впрочем, в экстремальных ситуациях наши способности значительно увеличиваются.

 

_Как тащила, она сама не помнила. А руки потом были как неживые._

— После этого ты, взяв второго скакуна, любимого мужниного, и свою окровавленную одежду, выехала из холда и среди ночи отправилась к одному очень коварному обрыву с колоритным местным названием Скотья Погибель. Тебе повезло, что ты не свалилась туда без света, однако умудрилась скинуть тело, потом отпустила скакуна, в расчете, что он сам вернется в холд. Ты знала, что на следующий день после обеда — Падение, и рассчитывала, что холдеры из-за своего укоренившегося страха не поедут искать еще сутки, а там с телом могут управиться или Нити, или, хотя бы частично, трупоеды. Очень умно, не спорю, но думаю, что в данном случае это было просто везение.

 

_Это и в самом деле было везение: Молли ничего не рассчитывала. Она смутно помнила, что знакомые тропы почему-то казались освещенными, как днем, и помнила, как беспокоился Колючка, когда она отвязывала тело у Скотьей Погибели. А потом все, провал. Пришла она в себя уже утром, шатаясь в седле, и всего в паре часов пути от холда Катилины._

— Ты же отправилась к своей сестре, отлично зная, что она, в отличие от тебя, руководит и мужем своим, и холдом, и что она тебя не выдаст. Добрая холдерша Катилина с пеной у рта доказывала мне, что ты приехала не утром, а предыдущим вечером, чуть ли не засветло; к счастью, когда я сообщил, что ты запечатлела золотую и тебе ничего не угрожает в любом случае, она заметно оттаяла и рассказал мне, что знала. Прими мои поздравления, Молли: твоя импровизация удалась. Братья твоего супруга и в самом деле решили, что ты сбежала от мужа, прихватив подаренного им скакуна; он же погнался за тобой в темноте и свалился в овраг; твое окровавленное платье нашли чуть дальше. Я не увидел необходимости сообщать им, как все было на самом деле. Можно сказать, прирожденный талант и необыкновенное везение: если мне когда-нибудь понадобится подделать чью-то смерть, я обращусь к твоим услугам.

Ш’лок говорил, слегка насмешничая, а Молли только и чувствовала, как у нее бьется, бьется в горле пульс, и голова кружится от внезапного жара — ну да, солнце движется к полудню, базальтовые стены чаши Вейра начинают испускать тепло.

Во имя Фаранты, у него такие складки в уголках губ...

 

_Красивое было утро. Очень красивое. Серый туман висел низко над тропой, клочьями застревал в кронах деревьев. Копыта Колючки тихо цокали по камню и мелкому гравию; высоко в горах пах свежестью воздух._

_Молли, за отсутствием фибулы, пальцами сжимала у горла плащ — старый плащ, линялый, еще из отцовского холда — и не плакала, нет._

 

— В самом деле, тело они не нашли еще пару дней. Тебе, к сожалению, не повезло: телгарские Крылья не упустили Нитей над тем склоном, и труп остался цел и невредим — висел, застряв в развилке дерева на утесе. Безутешные младшие братья обнаружили его через три дня, но не предпринимали попыток снять, потому что это потребовало бы снаряжения и навыков, которых у них нет. Они ждали, когда тело сгниет достаточно, чтобы кости попадали на дно расселины, и собирались тогда похоронить. К счастью, Скаллт не отказался мне помочь, и я снял труп для них, заодно подтвердив кое-какие мои теории по поводу его повреждений... правда, надо отдать должное твоей задумке, спустя столько времени отдельные раны уже терялись среди признаков разложения и знаков внимания диких верий.

— Ты... снял тело? — хрипло спросила Молли.

— Да, — кивнул он, — и в благодарность, — на этом слове он скривился, — мне позволили осмотреть вашу с мужем бывшую комнату, где никто не убирал со дня твоего побега. Это и позволило мне восстановить картину происшествия. Еще я позаимствовал из твоего сундука кое-что. Для проверки.

Ш’лок легко нагнулся и вытащил из сумки у своих ног то самое платье — небрежно свернутое, темно-голубое, с цветами и драконами по вороту.

— Твоя работа. Пошито не слишком умело, но тщательно, вышивка аккуратная, но рисунок довольно неуклюжий. В целом неплохо, хотя видно, что швея в Цехе ткачей не училась. Судя по насыщенному оттенку, ткань куплена два оборота назад, в тот год были очень удачные красители. Явно неношеное, размер твой. Муж запрещал тебе надевать эту вещь, считая, что они слишком подчеркивает твою фигуру?

У Молли только и было сил, что кивнуть.

— Ха! — на его лице появилось довольное выражение. — И Майкрофт еще посмел упрекнуть меня, что я не разбираюсь в женских нарядах! Держи, — и он бесцеремонно сунул платье ей.

Молли покачнулась, охнула, уткнулась носом в бархатистую ткань, смутно пахнущую шариками сушеной холодилки, которой она перекладывала вещи в сундуках, — и не выдержала, упала на колени, на нагретый солнцем песок.

 

* * *

[1] Белиор - большая из двух лун Перна; вторая называется Тимор. Впрочем, даже Белиор значительно меньше лунного диска, как его видно с Земли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рассказ закончен, последняя глава в стадии редактирования. Надеюсь, скоро смогу выложить.


	3. Молли как она есть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Но милая моя, это же очень просто. Если ты и впрямь хочешь его, то получить — в два счета».

_Мерно стучал нож по доске; Катилина, разделывая рыбу, ласково говорила о чем-то — о муже, о детях, — а Молли резала зелень (бледный перья лука-порея, фиолетовый базилик, темные кудри петрушки), старалась отвечать к месту, говорить весело..._

_— А соседи наши, которые на Восточном склоне Большой горы, знаешь что придумали? Решили в низинном Телгаре не муку покупать, как всегда, а зерно, и мельницу поставили._

_— Деревянную? — ахнула Молли._

_— Деревянную, — сурово подтвердила Катилина._

_— И как же?_

_— А вот так. Старший холдер Энкин в сам главный холд ездил, передавал письмо в Вейр. Прилетал коричневый всадник, все осмотрел, дал разрешение. Подальше, десять длин дракона от жилья, чтобы, значит, в случае чего... Вот уже три Падения прошло_ [1] _, пока все благополучно. Энкин мне говорил: еще два-три Падения, они стоимость окупят._

_— Надо же! А ты что? — с интересом поинтересовалась Молли; она не могла не восхититься такой хозяйственной смелостью._

_— А я пока у Энкина муку покупаю, он столько же берет, как в низине, но хоть ездить не надо. Но я так думаю: может, как будет в Телгаре большая ярмарка, и мне хозяина моего заслать? Пусть прошение в Вейр передаст, а там, может... У нас же мельница тут стояла, ниже по склону, во время Интервала, еще дед мужнин ставил. За оборот до Прохождения разобрали, одна каменная коробка осталась. Интересно мне, куда только лопасти дели? Меня в то время еще тут не было, а то б я знала._

_— Да, уж ты бы знала, — Молли не могла не улыбнуться, такой забавно уверенной и одновременно слегка сердитой выглядела сестра — располневшая, повзрослевшая, да еще с прилипшем на щеке листочком мяты..._

_— А ты что будешь делать? — спросила вдруг Катилина невпопад._

_— То есть? — Молли удивилась, замерла с ножом в руке; тут же спохватилась, положила его на стол._

_Катилина вздохнула, села; посмотрела на нее по-доброму, сдула упавшую на нос прядь волос._

_— Хочешь, мы тебя в ученики лекарю пристроим? — спросила она. — У мужа брат младший в Цехе целителей, отец их когда-то в обучение отдавал. Ты так-то девчонка-девчонкой. Скажем, что тебе пятнадцать оборотов. Нет, не смейся, сойдешь! Мало ли что бывает... Ты девочка умненькая, в травках всяких понимаешь. Нет?_

_Молли только головой покачала, низко опустила голову._

_— Или, может, замуж опять? Я не хотела говорить, но... мужчин хороших много. Не таких, как этот твой... То, что один раз обожглась, еще..._

_— Я знаю, — ответила Молли резче, чем хотелось бы._

_— Прости меня, дуру, — вздохнула Катилина. — Прости, что сейчас заговорила. Но мое мнение такое, что лучше раньше, лучше сразу сказать, чтобы потом думать легче было. Ты живи здесь, сколько хочешь, не сомневайся! Мне-то знаешь до чего легче, что я тут на кого-то положиться могу, кроме этих дур, невесток моих? И с детьми есть кому посидеть, и в лечении ты лучше моего понимаешь. Но тебе-то самой каково? Я тут думала... Здесь останешься — будешь прятаться, как сейчас от братцев гейетовых прячешься, только всегда. Понимаешь?_

_Молли ниже склонила голову. Катилина вновь продолжила, тихо, медленно._

_— Помнишь, бабка наша говорила еще. Нельзя жить в страхе и ненависти._

_Молли кивнула, закусила губу._

_— Ты права, Кати. Не извиняйся. Я... подумаю насчет Цеха целителей._

Ш’лок появился в лазарете уже после темноты, когда древние камни Вейра вовсю поливал дождь. Снаружи, должно быть, грохотал гром и сверкали молнии, но в Нижних Пещерах этого не было слышно и видно, чему Молли малодушно радовалась.

Было бы здорово, если бы Запечатление, как говорила Марта, и впрямь излечило все все ее страхи. Но Молли по-прежнему боялась грозы и пауков.

Она как раз подметала пол — сама, потому что К’тел тоже всегда убирался сам, ворчливо проговаривая, что рабочее место лекаря никому нельзя доверять, и Молли ему верила — а в следующее мгновение подняла голову: и вот, пожалуйста, Ш’лок стоит как ни в чем ни бывало на верхней ступени крошечной, ведущей от входа вниз лестницы. А у ног здоровенный холщовый мешок, перепачканный песком и покрытый мокрыми пятнами.

— Ш’лок, что... — начала Молли, но тот только хмыкнул, приложил палец к губам и в два прыжка соскочил на пол.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, всадница Тобиты, — сказал он, схватил мешок за горловину и, поддерживая его второй рукой, триумфально опустил на большой рабочий стол, где Молли и К’тел обычно толкли травы и смешивали настои (Андерсона К’тел за свой стол не пускал, тот работал за деревянной стойкой поменьше, в углу).

— Что это... — начала Молли, но Ш’лок уже проворно распустил завязки.

Молли ахнула, прикрыв рот рукой.

В мешке лежало яйцо; меньше обычного драконьего, но больше, чем яйца Стража, насколько она могла судить (Молли видела яйца Стражей только однажды). И все же оно было именно драконьим: знакомые пестрые пятна, знакомый оттенок скорлупы...

О Фаранта и первые королевы! Кем же нужно быть, чтобы похитить драконье яйцо?! И почему Скаллт не остановил своего всадника?

Ш’лок, вероятно, прочитал это все у нее во взгляде, потому что только глаза закатил:

— С какой стати моему дракону меня останавливать?

— Как ты... — начала Молли, но слова не шли. — Зачем?..

«И когда?» — успела подумать Молли, но на этот вопрос ответила Тобита у нее в голове, и ответила совершенно спокойно:

«Это из последней кладки Беллты. Два яйца не проклюнулись, Ш’локу поручили их похоронить. Он спрятал их на леднике в горах. Одно он изучал прямо там, а второе принес сюда. Скаллт мне уже рассказал».

Молли чуть было истерически не хихикнула при мысли о том, что кто-то мог поручить Ш’локу — Ш’локу! — что-то сделать с непроклюнувшимися яйцами! Кому К’тел еще не успел нажаловаться на необычный интерес Ш’лока к трупам и ядам?

Или Ш’лок каким-то образом вывел из себя саму Степлин, и она свалила на него эту малоприятную обязанность в качестве наказания?

— Как я понимаю по твоему отсутствующему взгляду, твоя королева как раз просвящает тебя по поводу «как» и «когда», — крайне быстро, но четко и разборчиво произнес Ш’лок. — Что же касается «зачем» — меня занимает то, почему целых два дракона из предпоследней кладки Беллты ломали в возрасте до Оборота один крыло, другая переднюю лапу. Древние записи кое-что говорят на этот счет, но было бы не лишним сравнить... а заодно и проверить пару-тройку других соображений, которые я не стану разъяснять, поскольку пока ты все равно не в состоянии меня понять. Нам нужно разбить скорлупу, осмотреть зародыш, описать его и зарисовать. К’тел считает, что у тебя точная рука и хороший глаз, ты поможешь мне с измерениями, а я буду делать записи. И не притворяйся, что ты в большем шоке, чем есть, Молли, — на этот раз голос его звучал резко и раздраженно. — Это всего лишь мертвая тварь, даже не родившаяся. Я ее не убивал. Она ничего тебе не сделает.

— Ее?

— Это зеленое яйцо, очевидно.

Молли ненавидела себя в этот момент, но слова Ш’лока почему-то ее успокоили. После первого удивления ей показалось — а почему бы и нет? Да, драконьи яйца священны... но Ш’лок ведь и правда никого не убивал. Он не вонзал нож в теплую плоть, и кровь не брызгала ему на щеку...

Молли моргнула, сосредоточиваясь на скорлупе.

— Тобита, ты не против? — спросила она вслух дрожащим голосом.

«Почему я должна быть против? — скучающим тоном протянула золотая. — Это же не мое яйцо. Мы с тобой еще не поднимались, — последнюю фразу она произнесла лукаво; Тобите исполнилось два оборота, и ее интерес к брачным полетам напоминал интерес девочки-подростка к любовным играм. — А даже если бы мое, оно все равно мертвое и ни на что не годится».

— А, разрешение даровано, — с ухмылкой произнес Ш’лок. — Теперь ты понимаешь, почему Скаллт не возражал? Не допускай обычную ошибку всех всадников — не очеловечивай зверей. Они не люди. Чему лично я не могу не радоваться.

«Да он сам как дракон, — подумала Молли неожиданно, то ли с восхищением, то ли со страхом, — только хуже, у него и сердца нет!»

Но вскинула взгляд, поймала ускользающий отблеск глаз Ш’лока — в искусственном свете корзин с лишайником они казались темно-зелеными — и слова засохли у нее в горле, скрутились, замерли колючим цепким жгутом.

Ш’лок же времени не терял. Быстрым шагом обошел лазарет, прихватил со стола Андерсона молоток и вложил его в безвольную руку Молли.

— Думаю, это подойдет, — сказал он. — Где у тебя восковые дощечки?

Первый удар показался Молли почти святотатством; но увидев крошечное, высохшее, скрюченное тельце внутри, она странным образом успокоилась и выполняла приказания Ш’лока почти с удовольствием. Не раз и не два за предыдущие пару оборотов мелькала у нее мысль, что золотая всадница не должна позволять так помыкать собой, но каждый раз мысль уходила куда-то. Не выдерживала, должно быть: тонула в звуках низкого баритона Ш’лока, резалась о его острые скулы, утекала между длинными пальцами...

Ничуть не похож на Гейета. Ни капли. И темная его власть над ней другой природы — из общей тайны, из общего освобождения, которое он подарил ей на горячем песке возле ледяного озера. Может, потому колени тают и в горле сохнет.

Молли тяжело было думать об этом, а о маленьком драконьем трупике думалось легко. Она сама не заметила, как под конец измерений погладила небольшую зеленую голову с морщинистыми, запавшими кругляшками ни разу не распахнутых век.

— Теперь вскрывать, — решил Ш’лок. — Нужно понять, почему она оказалась нежизнеспособной.

Молли не боялась длинных целительских слов — за эти два оборота она многое выучила — и вскрытия тоже не очень боялась: К’тел этого не одобрял, но рассказывал, что раньше, может, два, может, три Интервала назад, целители так делали, когда еще оставались древние лекарства и оборудование. Туши же она разделывала.

Молли без слов вытащила из-за стола специальный железный лист для ампутаций, положила его на стол, поместила на него трупик...

Ш’лок перехватил ее руку; Молли даже вздрогнула от прикосновения теплых пальцев на своем запястье — почему-то ей казалось, что Ш’лок должен быть так же холоден на ощупь, как и на вид.

— Теперь я, — сказал он. — У тебя слишком мало опыта в этом деле, а я не могу позволить себе испортить ценные образцы. Пиши за мной, но только слово в слово. Таблицу я уже расчертил.

Что ж, Молли только закусила губу изнутри и взяла подготовленную Ш’локом табличку. Почерк у него был очень разборчивый, каллиграфический — ну правильно, в нем же все прекрасно. В таблице были перечислены органы: сердце, легочные мешки, оба желудка, обе печени, почка... Размер, вес, цвет, положение, состояние сосудов...

Проще простого.

Все совершенно просто и ничуть не объясняет того, почему среди ночи она, Молли, всадница Тобиты, торчит в лазарете, когда весь Вейр давно спит, и фиксирует картину вскрытия драконьего зародыша со слов сумасшедшего бронзового всадника, в которого она...

Молли вздохнула и приготовила стилус.

...Когда они закончили, Ш’лок на удивление бережно сложил то, что осталось от зародыша, вместе с осколками скорлупы, обратно в мешок, свернул все в тугой сверток, перевязал веревками и исчез, не прощаясь. А Молли осталась оттирать неприятную зеленовато-голубую, липкую кровь.

 

***

Темная власть случилась и не отпускала. Молли снились все те же серебристые глаза, низкий голос и большие руки. Никогда она не видела его лицо полностью в этих снах, оно всегда оставалось в тени, иногда только свет от очага ронял блик-другой на острые скулы.

Она просыпалась в отчаянии, с пересохшим ртом и сладкой, сосущей тяжестью внизу живота; а еще иногда набухали до каменной твердости соски. И это было странно, даже немного страшно, потому что наяву от близости Ш’лока Молли только цепенела и путалась в словах, но ничего подобного не чувствовала. Великолепен и ужасен, думала она; с той первой встречи на кухне это не изменилось. Какая уж там страсть, какая уж там любовь, когда ноги буквально примерзают к полу от страха!

Но ночи, жаркие ночи в ее пустом, неуютном вейре, не отпускали. Иной раз даже Тобита просыпалась, спрашивала удивленно что-то, и Молли, отчаявшись, шла к своему дракону, ложилась в кольцо ее хвоста, прижималась к боку и тогда уже засыпала спокойно.

— Я правда не могу, Марта! — Молли сказала как-то с тихим отчаянием, когда они с Мартой пили кла поздно вечером одни на кухне Вейра (старая Госпожа сдержала свое обещание и научила Молли печь булочки). — Все время думаю о нем, прямо наваждение! И когда он появляется, я так глупо веду себя, и говорю какой-то бред, и...

— Но милая моя, это же очень просто, — заметила Марта мягко. — Если ты и впрямь хочешь его, то получить — в два счета.

— Как? — она вскинула на Марту потрясенный взгляд.

К ее удивлению, старая всадница смотрела серьезно, без своего обычного ласкового воодушевления.

— Сама подумай. У нас в Вейре сейчас три золотых дракона, не считая моей Бейкерты. Беллта и Моримета из кладки Бейкерты. И твоя Тобита.

Молли ахнула и машинально прикрыла рот рукой, внезапно поняв, куда клонит Марта.

Драконы не знали родства; золотые заботились о кладке и ревностно защищали ее, особенно королевские яйца, однако любые родственные связи исчезали после вылупления, и никакая золотая королева уже не делала разницы между драконами из своего выводка и чужого. Но люди вели подробные записи и, во избежание вырождения, старались не допускать брачных полетов между детьми и родителями, братьями и сестрами (конечно, это не касалось зеленых самок, которые все равно не откладывали яйца). «Племянники» — уже открытая зона. А Скаллт, дракон Ш’лока, тоже из кладки Бейкерты...

— Вот именно, — Марта спокойно кивнула. — Скаллту уже больше пятнадцати Оборотов, самая зрелость для дракона. А он ни разу не догонял золотую, не поднимался даже. Хотя нет, раз, кажется, участвовал в открытом полете в Бендене или в Исте... Б’римор своего дракона за твоей королевой не пошлет, это произвело бы дурное впечатление, а без него какие у Скаллта соперники? Тем более, что он будет очень... рваться в бой.

— Ярт... — неуверенно проговорила Молли.

— О! — в глазах Марты блеснули искорки. — Так значит?..

— Нет, — Молли качнула головой, — Л’рад, конечно, хороший человек, но... Я просто имела в виду, что Ярт крупнее.

Л’рад был помощником Б’римора и командиром крыла Ш’лока; Молли часто сталкивалась с ним в лазарете и порою они сидели вместе за ужином. У Л’рада были широкие плечи, усталый, но твердый взгляд, очень приятное лицо и седые, несмотря на молодость, виски. Он никогда не позволял себе с Молли ни малейшей фамильярности, в отличие от других бронзовых всадников, которые любили заигрывать — иногда, на ее холдерский вкус, слишком смело.

Насколько проще было бы влюбиться в него, а не в Ш’лока, если уж ее глупому, глупому телу вообще приспичило в кого-то влюбяться!

— А Скаллт быстрее, — Марта подмигнула ей. — К тому же, тут многое зависит от всадницы. Если ты будешь почаще думать о Ш’локе и Скаллте, это повлияет на Тобиту.

— Это как-то... — Молли неловко улыбнулась. — Будто я манипулирую ею. И Ш’локом.

«Как будто я мало думаю о нем!» — подумала она.

Но она и правда старалась думать о Ш’локе только тогда, когда Тобита спала — вот как сейчас. Будто стеснялась этих мыслей, хотя золотая нередко намекала ей, что стесняться тут нечего.

— О, в Вейре это нормально, все золотые используют брачные полеты, чтобы управляться с этими мальчишками, — Марта ласково, ностальгически вздохнула. — Все эти мужчины, такие сильные, ловкие, но так боятся спасовать перед нами. Что всадники, что драконы — все хороши! Даже зеленые часто этим вертят. В Вейре, девочка моя, что постель, что политика — все одно. Хорошо еще, что драконы не дают нам жульничать.

Молли задумалась. Брачные полеты — жар по венам, сдавленные стоны, безумный блеск в глазах всадников... Полеты зеленых она видела часто, а еще успела уже понаблюдать за полетами Белтты и Мориметы, и примерно представляла, как это будет.

Да. Страх смерти, напряжение, вечный, изматывающий ритм: Падения, тренировки, патрули, снова Падения. Брачные полеты давали передышку не только зверям, но и людям, и неудивительно, что с ними рука об руку шла власть. Лидером считается Предводитель, но жизнь и благополучие Вейра — в руках Госпожи. На зеленых всадников смотрят слегка снисходительно — но вокруг них, в некотором роде, все крутится в часы отдыха, их слушают внимательнее всего в застольных речах, с ними осторожничают после боя...

Если бы не постоянный безмолвный разговор между драконами, если бы все тайное не становилось в Вейре явным в мгновение ока, разумеется, это напряжение разрешалось бы сотней маленьких и больших трагедий: изменами, интригами, тайными связями... Молли помнила: даже в отцовом холде было какое-то такое напряжение, от которого бабушка и Катилина пытались ее прятать; а в мужнином холде Гайла, жена одного из младших братьев Гейета, соблазнила другого брата и ходила потом с синяком под глазом. В Вейре иначе: драконы никогда не лгут, и людям приходится быть честными в любовных делах. От этого, однако, сила любовных связей не уменьшается.

Почему-то за два с лишним оборота в Вейре Молли впервые задумалась об этом.

— А как его звали раньше? — повинуясь импульсу, спросила она больше для того, чтобы сменить тему.

— Ш’лока? — Марта нахмурилась; у нее на лице при этом всегда появлялось такое забавное выражение неуверенности, что Молли не могла не подумать: наверное, в молодости Марта была из тех, кого называют «милашками». — Ох, у меня ужасная память, деточка! У него же было такое обычное, скучное имя, я еще подумала, могли бы придумать что-то поинтереснее... Шейлок? Шеллок? Как-то очень похоже.

 — А я думала, он ваш сын или... — она вовремя прикусила язык, не сказав «внук», — воспитанник, что-то в этом роде.

— Нет, что ты, — Марта засмеялась, — золотые всадницы детей на воспитание не берут, это не принято, да и неудобно. Ш’лок даже не в Вейре родился, он сын предыдущего лорда Форт-Холда и его леди. Да, как я могла забыть! Лорд Шерринфорд и леди Майкола, а детей, стало быть, назвали Майкрофт и... Шерлок. Точно, Шерлок.

— Он — сын лорда? — почему-то Молли всегда думала, что Ш’лок родился и вырос в Вейре.

— Да, но запечатлел в одиннадцать оборотов — такой был скандал! Случайно вышло. Его отец хватался за сердце и грозил даже, что Форт-холд перестанет присылать в Вейр десятину, а еще проговорился, что хотел сделать наследником младшего сына, а не старшего... — Марта вздохнула. — Бедняга, ведь любому уже тогда было видно, что Ш’лок на роль лорда не подходит! А какое лицо было у старшего, нынешнего лорда Майкрофта, при этих словах, ты бы видела! Но я встала на своем твердо — а я была тогда Госпожой Вейра, ты знаешь. Нет, сказала я ему, правьте вы хоть всем Западным Перном, но дела Вейра — это дела Вейра, и если всадник и дракон предназначены друг другу, никто им не помешает! С тем ему и пришлось отступить.

— А разве он мог что-то сделать?

— Нет, конечно, не мог, просто разозлился очень, — Марта вздохнула. — Когда дракон выбирает тебя, обратного пути нет. И, честно говоря, я знаю мало людей, которым Запечатление пошло бы так сильно на пользу, как Ш’локу. Он был ужасно диким ребенком, таким невоспитанным, оцепеневшим. Изменился разительно буквально за пол-Оборота, сейчас просто небо и земля с тем, что было, небо и земля! Если бы еще Б’римор был с ним полегче... но он никогда не понимал таких вещей, — Марта огорченно покачала головой.

А Молли задумалась, каким же был Ш’лок в детстве, если нынешние его холодность и резкость — это огромный прогресс в глазах Марты. Представить не получалось.

Мысли о брачном полете роились, шумели в голове, носились друг за другом, как игривые юные дракончики. Никак не выходило их выгнать.

Это же не жульничество, правда? Все так делают.

 

***

 

Молли опять задержалась допоздна — лазарет нравился ей, и там, в отличие от ее вейра, был удобный высокий стол, поэтому Молли часто переписывала там помногу раз учебные баллады, который задавал ей Кейен, арфист Форт-Вейра; эти переписывания служили двум целям: во-первых, улучшению моллиного почерка, который оставлял желать много лучшего, а во-вторых, заучиванию оных баллад наизусть.

Она выводила стилусом на вощеной табличке в очередной, кажется, четвертый раз, «Воздайте почести драконам в поступках, мыслях и словах...»[2], когда, как раз на «почестях», что-то со звоном упало и разбилось в соседней комнате — кладовке, где К’тел хранил травы.

Молли вздрогнула: она была уверена, что в этот поздний час она в лазарете одна. Правда, травяная кладовая еще соединялась с кухонной, и туда можно было попасть со стороны Нижних Пещер...

Неужели опять дети забрались и хулиганят?

Молли встала и, не взяв фонарь, решительно направилась пресечь безобразие, но уже на полпути услышала приглушенные голоса, совсем не детские. Молли по инерции прошла несколько шагов и остановилась. Она поняла, что в кладовой говорят мужчина и женщина, и хотела уже убраться — мало ли кто мог захотеть уединиться для приватного разговора и по какой причине — но потом поняла, что это Степлин и К’тел.

— Да дай ты, я уже сама уберу, — сердито, с неожиданно просторечными, холдерскими интонациями говорила Степлин, — что б тебе ни скорлупы, ни осколков, К’тел! Седину нажил, но не ум — кто же с твоей спиной так нагибается?

К’тел отвечал не так разборчиво — его более низкий голос долетал гулом, из которого Молли выхватывала только отдельные слова. Что-то насчет того, что яйца, мол, дракона не учат, и что в своей кладовой он пока еще сам знает, как порядок навести.

Потом Степлин заговорила снова, на сей раз мягче:

— Извини, что я опять тебе жалуюсь. Но кому еще...

— Ладно уж, — на сей раз слова К’тела донеслись яснее: видимо, он разогнулся. — Все с тобой ясно, малявка. Хорошо хоть, совсем старика не забываешь.

Молли хотела уже было отойти, но не услышать разговор Степлин с кем-то, кто зовет ее «малявкой» было выше ее сил: на людях К’тел и Степлин всегда общались подчеркнуто официально, как и пристало Госпоже Вейра и старшему лекарю.

Молли уже знала, что они не могли приходиться друг другу родственниками: Степлин происходила из маленького рыбацкого холда на побережье Нерата и как-то вечером, будучи в непривычно благодушном настроении, обмолвилась, что скучает по походам под парусом. А К’тел родился в Вейре Плоскогорье и прошел обучение на целителя уже после Запечатления: во время Интервала у молодых всадников при желании было время на такие вещи.

Почему же они так сердечны между собой? Наверное, К’тел когда-то учил Степлин, и, видно, нынешняя Госпожа была лучшей ученицей, чем робкая, все путающая Молли.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — тихим, усталым голосом произнесла Степлин. — Я не знаю, как его убедить. И зачем ему? Мы уже не так молоды. У него есть дочь. У меня двое...

— Для мужчин естественно, — буркнул К’тел. — Когда любишь женщину, хочешь от нее ребенка.

Молли прикрыла рот, чтобы случайно не выдать себя чихом — у нее вдруг зачесалось в носу. Она догадалась, что Степлин говорит о своих отношениях с Б’римором, Предводителем. И что-то очень горькое поднялось у Молли в груди, непонятно отчего.

— Какая там любовь, — невеселый смешок. — Мы неплохо работаем в паре, К’тел, но еле-еле справляемся со всем. Десятый оборот Прохождения, старшие устали, так много молодых всадников без всякого опыта... А он еще хочет, чтобы я беременная ходила. Ну куда мне?

— Всегда есть Промежуток. Мне ли тебя учить?

— К’тел. Я ему не смогла отказать. Я слово дала, что если обнаружу беременность, то никакого Промежутка... — молчание. — Приготовь мне настойку диоскореи?

Опять молчание. Молли пошла прочь и не услышала, что ответил К’тел.

 

 

***

Где-то дней за тридцать до того, как Тобите исполнилось два с половиной Оборота, Степлин попросила Молли:

— Завтра Беллта взлетает. Уведи на всякий случай Тобиту из Вейра.

Дело было за общим ужином ужином на огромной кухне, и Молли от удивления даже опустила ложку с супом обратно в тарелку.

— А разве уже?.. — проговорила Молли нерешительно.

— Ну конечно, — Степлин только плечами пожала. — Она уже почти размера Мориметы и крупнее, чем многие золотые в ее возрасте. Вряд ли она заинтересуется, но брачный полет может подстегнуть эти вещи, а я не хочу рисковать, — тут голос ее приобрел стальные нотки. — Ты уже читала летописи за середину последнего Интервала, когда случилась битва королев в Исте?

Молли покачала головой, чувствуя себя маленькой девочкой, которую арфист перед всеми уличил в незнании учебной баллады.

— Я пока на предыдущем Прохождении...

— Можешь ознакомиться вне очереди, — так же жестко проговорила Степлин. — Поверь, у тебя тоже всякое желание отобьет.

— Да я не спорила... — Молли поерзала на скамейке. — Я только хотела сказать... я пока не очень уверенно себя в Промежутке чувствую... и как-то мы с Тобитой одни не летали еще.

— В Промежутке никто не чувствует себя уверенно, — Степлин снова слегка прикоснулась к руке Молли кончиками пальцев; Молли ужасно раздражал этот ее жест, но она ни разу Госпоже ни слова не сказала. — Хочешь, я попрошу кого-то из бронзовых всадников тебя сопровождать?

— А разве они не...

— У нас есть десять молодых бронзовых, которые не могут летать за Беллтой, потому что они из ее кладки или кладки Бейкерты с тем же партнером. Их всадники тоже уводят зверей из Вейра. Я могу попросить М’торола, например, он славный парень, или...

— Ш’лок, — вдруг перебила Молли, чувствуя, как краска заливает ее лицо. — Попроси Ш’лока, пожалуйста.

— Ш’лока? — Степлин тяжело вздохнула; отношение Молли к этому всаднику не для кого в Вейре уже не было секретом и, разумеется, все Молли за это жалели. Ее это злило и расстраивало, но, разумеется, она никогда не возмущалась вслух. — Я бы попросила, голубушка, но думаю, что он откажется, — в голосе Степлин слышалась неожиданная (возможно, фальшивая) мягкость.

— Я думаю, что нет, — возразила Молли насколько могла твердо.

Она знала, о чем говорила. Ш’лок ни в грош не ставил условности, но ему было присуще некое внутреннее чувство справедливости; она неплохо изучила его за эти два Оборота. Он никогда ничего не забывал... во всяком случае, ничего из того, что полагал важным. Ш’лок совершенно точно помнил, как она помогла ему с разделкой драконьего яйца всего семидневку назад; он помнил, как она тайком копировала ему К’теловские записи о ядах; он помнил, как она всегда приносила ему кла, когда он засиживался в архивах (а сидел он там помногу — что искал, непонятно). Несомненно, он согласится.

— Скажи ему, что я полечу, куда он захочет, — добавила Молли. — Я все равно... не особенно много знаю мест.

Это было правдой: ей, как и другим слеткам, показывали основные опорные точки в окрестностях Форта и ближайших холдов, но королевы становились на крыло куда позже самцов; у Молли еще просто не доставало опыта и знания ориентиров, чтобы с полной уверенностью лететь куда-то по своему выбору через Промежуток.

— Ну ладно, — с сомнением протянула Степлин.

Вечером Тобита сонно сказала Молли: «Скаллт говорит, мы завтра летим вместе?»

«Да, дорогая», — рассеянно ответила Молли. Она как раз читала летописи, и мысли ее в кои то веки витали далеко от Ш’лока. Достаточно редкая ситуация; когда Молли ловила себя на том, что не думала о бронзовом хотя бы час или два, она неизменно преисполнялась робкой надежды, что, может быть, ее глупое чувство начинает иссякать. Увы.

«Это хорошо, — заметила Тобита. — Мне нравится Скаллт. Он мне всегда рассказывает что-то новенькое. Его всадник говорит, мы должны быть готовы к семи утра».

«Хорошо», — кивнула Молли. Она любила вставать рано.

Но тогда следовало ложиться — летописи от нее и завтра никуда не денутся...

И все же Молли, ломая глаза на ужасном почерке давно почившей Госпожи Вейра, дочитала трагичный в своей краткости рассказ о том, как сто пятьдесят Оборотов назад две королевы поднялись в брачный полет одновременно и вцепились в схватку ни на жизнь, а насмерть, оспаривая друг у друга поднявшихся за ними бронзовых. Одна королева потеряла глаз, но обе выжили; однако при этом погибли двое других драконов: один из пытавшихся разнять их бронзовых получил такие страшные раны, что ушел в Промежуток, и еще зеленая всадница, не успевшая вовремя спрятаться, попала под удар хвоста одной из королев и скончалась на месте; разумеется, ее дракон тут же покончила с собой.

Это случилось потому, что всадница той из золотых королев, которая должна была подняться, накануне выпила слишком много вина и не распознала вовремя состояние своего дракона; когда бронзовые начали пить кровь, почувствовав напряжение самки, уводить вторую оказалось слишком поздно. Тот самый случай, о котором говорил Ш’лок; виновную всадницу заточили в Вейре под домашним арестом.

 

***

Тиллек — самый западный из Великих Холдов. Там, на краю света, как говорят, нет ничего, кроме скал, о которых в мрачном бессилии разбиваются серые валы волн. Рыбаки да горнорабочие — вот кто селился здесь с тех времен, когда люди пришли на на северные пустоши с изобильного Южного материка.

Тиллек находится под защитой Вейра Плоскогорье, который, как говорят, не особенно усердствует над этим берегом: территория сама по себе большая, а тут, на стыке гор и моря, защищать почти нечего. Да и рыболовам обширные леса и посевы не нужны, они живут с Великого Океана.

За прошедшие два оборота Молли слышала песни родом из Тиллека на Встречах в Форте и Руате и ожидала... сама не знала, чего. Наверное, неимоверно мрачного пейзажа: ужасного нагромождения камней под серым свинцовым небом; огромных волны, высотой с нескольких драконов, что бились бы о них с вековечной яростью... в общем, картина в духе древних баллад.

Вместо этого побережье к северу от морского холда Тиллек оказалось пестрым, солнечным и безмятежным.

Пестроту создавали скалы: отвесно обрывающиеся в море утесы сверкали на ярком утреннем солнце разными оттенками охристого, белого, желтого и даже зеленоватого; поднимающиеся из воды у берега валуны казались сахарно-белыми, а за узкие продольные расселины бесстрашно цеплялись колючие кустарники, обсыпанные облаком мелких, толстых и кожистых листьев. Молли удивилась про себя, как они выжили тут, без защиты, а потом догадалась: ну правильно, даже если Нити и падали на них невозбранно, они максимум срывали листья, может быть, отламывали ветки, и валились ниже, на бесплодный галечный пляж.

Море тут тоже было пестрым: нежно-салатовым, темно-зеленым, точно бутылочное стекло, темно-голубым, светло-серым, белесым, и солнце светило ярко на бледно-голубом северном небе. Слишком много красок после густого, молочно-белого тумана в Форт-Вейре. Когда Скаллт передал Тобите ориентиры, а Тобита, в свою очередь, поделилась картинкой с ней, Молли сначала не поняла, что оно все на самом деле такое яркое; а когда драконы вынырнули из Промежутка над линией прибоя, у нее даже сердце забилось громче.

Скаллт заложил красивый вираж; еще низко висящее над горизонтом солнце вспыхнуло на его крыльях.

«Как здесь светло! — не удержалась Молли. — Сколько у нас разница времени с Тиллеком — минус два часа?»

«Да, — ответила Тобита, — но помнишь, что нам говорили в Цехе Арфистов? На севере летом солнце встает рано».

«Ты запомнила!» — восхитилась Молли. Она знала, что драконам тяжело даются цифры.

«Я золотая, а не зеленая! — пренебрежительно ответила Тобита. — Конечно, я помню такие вещи».

Скаллт обогнул особенно глубоко вдающийся в море утес, и им открылась небольшая бухточка. Ее тоже отгораживали высокие скалы, однако поднимались они уступами, и Молли сразу увидела, что на этих уступах драконам будет очень удобно загорать. К тому же, галечный пляж тут был пошире.

Молли сообразила, что именно тут Ш’лок и собирается пережидать весь день брачного полета и прокляла себя за то, что не догадалась взять с собой никакой еды. Можно было догадаться, что Ш’лок об этом не позаботится...

Ладно, до вечера она как-нибудь потерпит. Ближе к обеду можно будет связаться с кем-нибудь в Вейре — например, с К’телом. Если Беллта уже отлетается, ничто не помешает сразу вернуться.

Тобита приземлилась вслед за Скаллтом, как раз на той площадке, которую Молли мысленно наметила для посадки. Ш’лок ловко спрыгнул со спины бронзового — оказалось, он летел без упряжи — и, не дожидаясь, пока Молли закончит возиться с застежками ремней, удерживающих ее на шее Тобиты, бросил:

— Я буду на берегу. Дневных хищников тут не водится, но в расщелины не суйся, там могут спать туннельные змеи. В транспортной сумке на шее Скаллта — посылка от Марты, она попросила меня взять. Полагаю, там еда и мех с разбавленным вином. Можешь есть, меня не жди.

С этими словами Ш’лок начал быстро спускаться по еле приметной тропинке в скалах вниз, к берегу — с таким видом, будто бывал тут неоднократно. Молли уже неловко съехала на землю по плечу Тобиты, ударившись коленом о камень, но всадник даже не обернулся и не посмотрел, что с ней, хотя Тобита обеспокоенно зашипела.

«Мы правда часто тут бываем, — сказал в голове Молли смутно знакомый голос, похожий на Ш’лока, но мягче. — Здесь очень давно у берега разбились корабли древних. Ш’лок иногда находит в гальке всякие вещи. Забери сумку».

Молли удивленно вскинула глаза. Оказывается, Скаллт вытянул шею и смотрел на нее близко-близко.

— Ты говоришь со мной? — нерешительно произнесла Молли.

Она знала, что в теории драконы могли говорить с кем угодно, но редко обращались к кому-то из людей помимо своих всадников.

«Полагаю, что так, раз ты мне отвечаешь», — серьезно ответил Скаллт, и Молли чуть было не захихикала: дракон с чувством юмора! Впрочем, от Ш’лока этого можно было ждать...

«Сумку», — повторил дракон; на сей раз в голосе слышались знакомые Ш’локовские нотки нетерпения. Возможно, они не такие уж разные.

Молли послушно отцепила от одного из кожаных колец, обхватывающих шею гигантского зверя, специальную сумку — действительно, там оказалась корзина с вяленым мясом, фруктами и хлебом в количестве, достаточном человек на пять. Скаллт, освобожденный от груза, подошел к краю утеса и камнем рухнул вниз.

Молли вскрикнула — она не первый раз видела этот трюк бронзового, но все никак не могла привыкнуть. Дракон камнем падал почти до самой земли, расправляя крылья в последний момент — она даже нечаянно подслушала однажды, как Бейкерта устроила Скаллту за это ментальную выволочку. В этот раз с ее наблюдательного пункта ей не было видно прыжка во всей красе, но все-таки на несколько ужасных секунд Скаллт пропал, а потом вновь появился в поле зрения — он пронесся низко, над самой кромкой волн, и приземлился на воду, подняв тучи брызг.

— Вода же холодная! — против воли воскликнула Молли.

«Не холоднее Промежутка», — заметила Тобита.

«Хочешь поплавать, дорогая?» — поинтересовалась Молли.

«Потом, когда эта площадка будет в тени. Пока тут солнце, я хочу погреться».

Тобита свернулась клубком на залитых солнцем камнях. Молли устроилась в изгибе ее хвоста, наблюдая за морем и за Ш’локом.

Во время спуска он, видимо, задержался где-то и снял кожаную куртку и штаны, оставшись в легких полотняных нижних брюках и рубашке. Неужели постеснялся раздеваться при ней?

Без привычного кожаного обмундирования Ш’лок выглядел куда тоньше, а с такого расстояния — и моложе. Молли с удивлением вспомнила, что ведь он ее ровесник, может быть, на пару Оборотов старше. Ей это раньше не приходило в голову.

Расстояние скрадывало: всадник ходил по берегу, пока его дракон плескался на мелководье; иногда нагибался, подбирал что-то. Скаллт даже, кажется, по-настоящему нырял: Молли никогда не видела, чтобы драконы ныряли, ей бы и в голову не пришло, что они умеют плавать.

«Ты же видела, как мы купаемся в озере», — сонно возразила Тобита.

«Это другое», — ответила Молли.

Потом Тобита окончательно заснула; Ш’лок, кажется, что-то нашел среди гальки и пристроился на корточках на большом плоском валуне, разглядывая сокровище. Молли подумала, что сейчас он походит и вовсе на ребенка; если на то пошло, многие бронзовые, коричневые и голубые всадники веселым энтузиазмом порой напоминали ей детей. Зеленые всадники и всадницы, как ни странно, казались взрослее.

Молли задумалась о том, чем отличаются драконы-самцы от драконов-самок и как это влияет на их людей; ни к каким конкретным выводом не пришла, запуталась и вместо этого стала думать о том, насколько ужасно было бы все-таки последовать совету Марты и соблазнить Ш’лока через брачный полет. Или все-таки ничего не делать, а пусть все идет как идет? Вдруг Скаллт догонит Тобиту без всяких усилий со стороны Молли?

А может, Ш’лок наоборот решит ее не преследовать? Ну вдруг. Мол, слишком много усилий...

Молли то ли задремала, то ли задумалась, и в этой полудреме вдруг с необыкновенной ясностью ей вспомнился разговор, который она услышала, может, с семидневку назад в лазарете; тот самый, когда Степлин просила о зелье, препятствующем зачатию.

Наверное, Степлин как раз приняла настойку перед сегодняшним брачным полетом.

А Молли когда-то так хотела ребенка. Когда-то. Не сейчас. Уже давно нет. У нее есть Тобита, это гораздо лучше.

Вдруг на Молли словно упала тень; она вздрогнула и открыла глаза. Ш’лок стоял над нею, закрыв солнце, и разглядывал ее без всякого выражения; потом одни ловким, слитным движением присел рядом — не на хвост Тобиты, а на голый камень. Он снова был в своих кожаных штанах, но без куртки, она висела на сгибе локтя.

— Нашел что-нибудь? — спросила Молли.

— Не сегодня, — он качнул головой и добавил без паузы: — Мясо осталось?

— Что?.. А, да, конечно, — Молли торопливо пододвинула ему корзину. — Бери.

Ш’лок обернул полоску мяса лепешкой и принялся неторопливо жевать; Моли подумала, какими солеными, должно быть, станут его губы и язык от еды и от морских брызг, покраснела и отвернулась.

Ш’лок, разумеется, заметил и, разумеется, все понял. Потому что, прожевав, он произнес:

— Ничего не изменится.

— Я не... — машинально начала Молли оправдываться, и тут сообразила. — Что, прости? Ты о чем?

— Ничего не изменится, если Скаллт догонит Тобиту. Это только несколько часов, утро или вечер, и все. Отношения с людьми меня не интересуют, ты должна была уже заметить. Я не стану мягче к тебе или добрее от того, что мы разделим постель. Я не расположен партнерствовать с кем-то или делить жилье. Я не создан для семейной жизни, даже такой, как ее понимают в Вейре.

Молли вздрогнула; кровь хлынула к ее щекам с удвоенной силой, затопила уши и шею. Это было ужасно, унизительно; Ш’лок говорил серьезные вещи, вещи, которые она уже знала и раньше, ей нельзя было краснеть, как девчонке! А она все равно покраснела

— Я... никогда не думала, что мы можем быть вместе, — наконец выдавила она.

— Врешь, — спокойно ответил Ш’лок.

Молли вздохнула. Он, конечно, был прав. Она думала... даже пару раз представляла — ведь он же не такой холодный, каким хочешь показаться, что если откроется, отогреется — с ней?.. Но где ей. Даже красавица Луиза не смогла, а Молли знала, что она пыталась...

— Ну, представляла, — Молли наконец-то подняла на него взгляд. — Но не волнуйся, я не ожидала ничего. Я знаю, что я не считаюсь.

Теперь Ш’лок казался удивленным. Отвел глаза.

— Не в том дело. Ты была вполне полезна эти два Оборота. Я просто не создан... — он запнулся, и это было непривычное зрелище: Ш’лок, подбирающий слова. — Ты не могла не заметить, у меня нет так называемых друзей. Общества Скаллта мне достаточно.

— А Л’рад? — спросила Молли машинально.

— Л’рад — командир моего Крыла, — Ш’лок вновь замкнулся, лицо его приобрело высокомерное выражение. — Это все.

— А Марта?

Ш’лок не ответил, и над ними повисло молчание. Спустя минуты две бронзовый всадник поглядел на лепешку у себя в руке, будто только что о ней вспомнил, откусил, с видом выполнения долга, прожевал. Спросил, глядя на море:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы со Скаллтом приняли участие в твоем брачном полете? Учитывая то, что я сейчас сказал?

— А ты? — Молли выпалила, почти не думая. — Чего вы сами хотите?

— Я хочу того же, чего хочет мой дракон, — Ш’лок пожал плечами. — Вопреки ходящим по Вейру слухам о моем воздержании, — он иронично изонул уголок рта, и сердце Молли ухнуло вниз: она обожала эту его гримасу.

— А Скаллт?..

— А Скаллту нравится Тобита. Было бы странно ожидать иного.

— Значит, я не против, — быстро сказала Молли. — Никакого разбитого сердца, не волнуйся.

— Я и не... — Ш’лок нахмурился. — Разбитое сердце? Так сейчас вообще говорят?

Молли покраснела еще сильнее, если это было возможно.

— Еще как говорят, — храбро соврала она. — Передай мне, пожалуйста, красный фрукт.

«Странные вы, люди, — пробормотала у Молли в голове полупроснувшаяся Тобита. — Еще неизвестно, догонит ли меня Скаллт!»

 

***

Разумеется, Скаллт догнал Тобиту.

Впоследствии все говорили Молли, что справилась она прекрасно: не дала Тобите наесться мяса перед полетом (самое сложное; золотые просыпались ужасно голодными, но полный желудок мешал им лететь быстро и высоко, что могло кончиться плохой кладкой или даже травмой) и прекрасно справилась с первой беременностью и кладкой.

Спустя сорок дней после полета Тобита отложила двадцать два яйца, одно из них золотое. Молли практически носили на руках: превосходный результат для первого раза, а Форт-Вейру, к тому же, в последние пару десятков Оборотов не везло с золотыми яйцами.

Молли же про себя думала (чувствуя мимолетный укол вины за предательство по отношению к своему дракону), что для нее, наверное, важнее было другое. Для нее важнее было утро после брачного полета.

Ш’лок сказал ей, что ничего не изменится; но на самом деле изменилось очень многое. Буквально все.

 

***

_Голубое небо охватывает ее от края до края. Солнце на крыльях Скаллта, солнце кружится над головой молодой королевы, которая закладывает вираж. Молли нет; есть только Тобита, сильная, мощная, умная, как никогда, которая высоко в небесах отдает свою любовь избранному партнеру — самому ловкому, самому быстрому, тому, кто догнал ее и сделал своей. И в этом нет вины, нет страха, нет ожиданий или грусти — только любовь, яркая, невероятная, исцеляющая драконья любовь._

_....Рывок. Молли словно камнем падает вниз, к земле, зная, что Тобита и Скаллт по-прежнему парят в небесах, переплетя шеи; нельзя, нельзя, нужно возвращаться к ним, а то они разобьются, не удержат управление — ее предупреждали, это очень важно..._

_Но здесь, в полутемном вейре, на ее собственной кровати со сбитыми простынями, отражение неба — здесь так же бьется страсть, одна на двоих, но не драконья шея обвивает ее: чужие губы, мягки и сухие, скользят по ее коже, пробуют на вкус, чужие руки, сильные, но на удивление осторожные, ласкают плечи и грудь, сжимая соски; она опирается на чужое, мускулистое тело, и каждое движение, вперед и вниз, заставляет ее сжиматься от боли и наслаждения, даже стонать, потому что чужая плоть растягивает ее, вбиваясь глубже, а она уже столько времени не..._

_— Молли, — бормочет знакомый низкий голос в ее ухо, но нота отчаяния, какого-то надлома непривычная, странная; — не отвлекайся. Возвращайся... туда._

_И Молли успевает только понять, что она сидит на коленях у Ш’лока, и что он прижимает ее к себе так, как будто она и впрямь готова упасть, улететь, растаять — и испугаться, потому что она и впрямь может. Может. В его руках. От его запаха, неожиданно острого и опасного._

_Тобита! Она должна думать о Тобите!_

_Вспомнив, Молли вновь проваливается в синеву — но драконья страсть слишком похожа на человеческую и слишком сильна; она не может оставаться слишком долго, ее тело словно разрывает на части, это как щекотка, только хуже, потому что от удовольствия не скрыться никуда. И тогда, отчаянно глотая воздух, она выныривает вновь, на знакомые простыни, к знакомому телу: передышка, должно быть легче, но нет, не легче, потому что рядом он; каждый рывок, каждый стон приносят новую негу, новый виток удовольствия, и нет иного спасения — нужно вновь туда, в вышину, к Тобите... чтобы снова броситься назад. Почему-то каждый раз все по-разному: если сперва она на коленях у Ш’лока, то потом он берет ее сзади, потом сбоку, или вот они лежат вместе, обнявшись, и целуются так, будто во всем мире не осталось больше воздуха, кроме того, который они делят друг с другом. Ее тело болит и поет, и это лучше, чем можно себе представить, лучше, чем вообще бывает, как вообще можно испытывать такое удовольствие, это невозможно, только не с ним; а руки у него нежные, требовательные, но очень чуткие, и еще он способен просто поднять ее и развернуть, и положить, или поставить, как ему надо — как ей надо, оказывается, потому что он, наверное, читает ее мысли (неудивительно!), и..._

_И от Молли остается только свист ветра в ушах и боль в натруженных крыльях._

***

Когда Молли наконец вынырнула из сна, первым было чувство паники: только бы он еще не ушел! Только бы...

Очень быстро она сообразила, что лежит в постели не одна, что прижимается к чьему-то горячему боку. Тело еле слушалось: все мышцы болели, как будто она накануне с отвычки весь день перекидывала сено вилами, рубила мясо или занималась еще чем-то в том же духе. Еще саднило между ног, и тут Молли, окончательно сообразив, что же она делала и кого так не хотела отпускать от себя, торопливо поднялась на локте.

Ш’лок еще спал. Он лежал на животе, повернув лицо к ней. Сон смыл с него высокомерие, морщинку между нахмуренными бровями, разгладил кривую усмешку. Бронзовый всадник казался не просто моложе, он выглядел спокойным, даже немного скорбным и странно уязвимым.

Да, Ш’лок все еще был здесь, все еще спал рядом с ней, хотя Молли была уверена, что он поднимется и уйдет при первой же возможности. Вероятно, так устал вчера... Неудивительно. Она сама словно в черную яму какую-то провалилась. Драконья страсть выпила их обоих до дна, не оставив буквально ничего. У зеленых, говорят, слабее...

Молли закусила губу.

Она частенько размышляла о том, каково зеленым всадникам и золотым всадницам поддаваться безумию брачных полетов и чувствовала несправедливость мира. Но только сейчас она поняла, что их бронзовые, коричневые, голубые партнеры отдавали не меньше.

Ш’лок не был плохим человеком. Он был грубым, резким и ни в грош не ставил чужое мнение; но она видела, что он делает и пытается сделать для Вейра; она знала, что он любит своего дракона и что он не хотел причинять ей, Молли, лишней боли, хотя и не пытался особенно защитить ее.

Не будучи уверена, что ей это позволено, Молли протянула руку и осторожно коснулась скулы бронзового всадника. Лежащее на щеке ресницы — густые, темные и длинные, ей бы такие! — слегка дрогнули.

— Извини, — шепотом сказала Молли. — Просто... дай мне еще несколько минут. Я не хотела тебя будить.

Плечи Ш’лока, кажется, чуть расслабились, но больше он никак не показал, что услышал ее.

Кончиками пальцев она коснулась его неожиданно мягкой кожи — на щеках, где проклевывалась щетина, она была грубее, но все равно... пригладила темные пряди на висках. Какая же у него густая шапка волос, вот было бы здорово запустить туда обе руки и...

Но нет, это уже совсем. Этого она делать не будет.

Пара минут. Пара минут — вот и все, что ей нужно, чтобы сказать себе, что Ш’лок был хорош и ночь была хороша, но с любым другим бронзовым всадником было бы не хуже. Она никогда прежде не испытывала такой страсти, но это действительно больше касалось драконов, чем людей.

Он был прекрасен как любовник, но его глаз — его серебристо-зеленых глаз — она не видела в полутьме спальни, а значит, все произошедшее не считается. Не по-настоящему. Не между ними.

Молли все-таки не удержалась и взъерошила ладонью волосы на макушке Ш’лока, на мгновение прикрыв глаза и позволив себе насладиться мягким прикосновением.

Отныне и навсегда: она не будет вспоминать Гейета. Никогда. Все, что она будет помнить: пять минут поутру после брачного полета и ощущение, что Ш’лок уважает и ценит ее достаточно, чтобы позволить ей это. Все.

И это неважно, что ничего другого у них не будет. Просто Ш’лок такой. Дракон, а не человек.

— Спасибо, — сказала Молли, убирая руку. — Очень хороший полет.

— Адекватный, особенно для первого раза, — сказал Ш’лок абсолютно не сонным голосом, спокойным движением садясь на постели. — Благодарю, Молли.

 

* * *

[1] То есть примерно пара месяцев. Падения над одной и той же территорией происходят с частотой в 2-3 недели.

[2] Речь идет о стихотворении Энн Маккефри в переводе Нахмансона: “Воздайте почести драконам/В поступках, мыслях и словах:/Их мужество легло заслоном/На смертных Перна рубежах/Там, где решает взмах крыла,/Жить миру, иль сгореть дотла”.


	4. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Ш’лок, понимаешь, мне иногда кажется, что он не совсем человек. Словно он тоже дракон, или камень, или...»

Запечатление первой кладки Тобиты прошло гладко не в последнюю очередь благодаря стараниям Ш’лока, превосходно проявившего себя при подготовке Рождения — несмотря на привычную резкость манер. Спустя несколько дней Молли решила, что с нее хватит корпеть по ночам в архиве и лазарете. Она, как-никак, госпожа Вейра, пусть и младшая, у нее превосходные просторные комнаты — пора уже как-то обживаться! Например, поставить собственный большой стол и заниматься по вечерам гербариями, не отвлекаясь, если кто из пожилых всадников опять придет выпрашивать настойку феллиса, ребятишки примчатся с вопросами или Андерсон начнет возиться в углу, ворча и вздыхая (то, что Молли засиживалась в лазарете допоздна, почему-то мешало личной жизни подмастерья)...

Она уже достаточно прожила в Вейре, чтобы понимать, к кому обратиться. Стол она заказала в Лемосе, в Цехе столяров; перевезла его сама на Тобите, а втащить в вейр попросила Л’рада. Точнее, и просить не пришлось: он сам вызвался, да еще и ангажировал в помощь двух молодых всадников покрепче, бронзового и зеленого — стол был длинный, массивный, с резными ножками, одному не поднять.

Молли не стала отнекиваться: она давно заметила, что большинство всадников искренне рады оказать золотой услугу — видно, это тоже как-то было связано с драконьей иерархией. А с Л’радом они сошлись короче во время подготовки Запечатления для кладки Тобиты: тот занимался организацией Поиска, чего Ш’лок делать не мог — по традиции, Скаллт должен был охранять вход на площадку Рождений, чтобы Тобита меньше нервничала (сам Ш’лок, конечно, только презрительно фыркал — «бесполезная предосторожность»). Один раз, в конце кладки, Л’рад даже застал Молли плачущей — ничего особенного, просто усталость и переживания ее королевы дали о себе знать — и молча предложил носовой платок. Молли оценила. Не в последнюю очередь то, что у всадника вообще оказался носовой платок.

Так вот и вышло, что Л’рад возглавил «мебельный штурм», как он сам выразился, и даже не очень сильно ругался, благородно проглатывая самые крепкие выражения, пока их троица, спотыкаясь, втаскивала стол по узкой лестнице.

— Надо же, у тебя... уютно, — заметил Л’рад, выпрямляясь и вытирая пот со лба, когда передний край стола наконец оказался внутри вейра.

— Спасибо, — торопливо сказала Молли. Она действительно немного поменяла обстановку вейра в последнее время, чтобы не так угнетали голые стены. — Вы извините еще раз, что я...

— Прекращай извиняться, — добродушно перебил ее Л’рад. — Золотая всадница просит — остальные всадники делают. Ну-ка, парни, взяли, последний раз!

Когда стол, наконец, занял предназначенное ему место, Молли рассыпалась в благодарностях; молодые всадники, явно слегка стесняясь ее, быстро ушли, Л’рад же задержался. Он явно выглядел нерешительно, словно хотел о чем-то ее спросить.

— Ты поговорить хочешь? — мягко спросила Молли.

— Да, я... — Л’рад нахмурился, нервно провел рукой по волосам. — Это насчет Ш’лока. Видишь ли, мне нужен твой совет.

— У нас с ним ничего нет, если ты об этом, — перебила его Молли.

— Весь Вейр знает, что у вас ничего нет, — махнул рукой Л’рад. — Знаю, многие думают, что ты всегда будешь его защищать, но я так не считаю. Скорее уж, близкие отношения с Ш’локом могут против него настроить.

— У тебя в этом деле опыт, — Молли слегка улыбнулась.

— О да, — Л’рад закатил глаза. — Сначала я был помощником Б’римора, а Ш’лок — очередным юнцом в нашем Крыле. Потом Б’римор стал Предводителем, меня повысили, и это сокровище досталось одному мне... Я думал, сбегу, — сказал он совершенно серьезно. — Куда-нибудь в пустынные северные земли. В четырнадцать он был совершенно невыносим.

Молли не удержалась и хихикнула уже по-настоящему, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Просто ты его знаешь лучше многих, хотя и знакомы вы не так долго. — продолжал Л’рад. — Ты человек разумный, мало ли какие чувства к нему испытываешь.

— Спасибо, — удивленно кивнула Молли.

Ей слегка польстило, что Л’рад назвал ее разумным человеком. Сама она о себе так не думала — уж точно не после истории с Ш’локом.

— Короче. Есть мнение, что пора Ш’лока назначить командиром Крыла, — неохотно произнес Л’рад. — Г’рил уже стар, просит освободить его от должности. Если я поддержку кандидатуру Ш’лока ему на замену, Б’римор одобрит. А я в сомнениях. Ш’лок очень умен, и обязанности моего помощника в Крыле выполняет безупречно. Но... это же Ш’лок.

— Понимаю.

— Да, ты-то точно понимаешь, — Л’рад вздохнул. — Поэтому я хочу знать твое мнение. Как ты считаешь? Можно ему доверять? Справится?

Он смотрел на нее серьезно, твердо, испытывающе. Так, словно действительно ценил ее мнение, так, словно доверял. Это было в новинку. И, что уж скрывать, показалось ироничным: Ш’лок всегда так ее гонял, подай-принеси, помоги с тем или с этим, а теперь от ее слов зависит, назначат ли его командиром Крыла... Ну, хотя бы немного зависит.

Молли не была уверена, хочет ли он быть командиром чего-либо. Скорее всего, нет. Но, определенно, справится. Он будет делать все так же четко, аккуратно и безупречно, как и прочие дела, что считал необходимыми, но не любил — от сопровождения кандидаток на Запечатление до брачного полета.

Может быть, Молли стоит быть великодушной и сказать, что Ш’локу не хватает ответственности и все такое, подтвердить опасения Б’римора?

 В вейре было полутемно, и глаза Л’рада казались темными — словно у...

«Нет, — твердо сказала себе Молли. — Я решила, что больше не буду его вспоминать, и не буду. Он похоронен. Его больше нет».

Молли решила сказать правду.

— Я считаю, что Ш’лок справится с чем угодно, — произнесла она твердо, глядя прямо на Л’рада (насколько проще было бы, да!) — И что он будет хорошим командиром Крыла. Несмотря на недостатки, он понимает свой долг перед Вейром и Перном, — тут она смутилась, что говорит совсем как балладу цитирует, и попыталась пошутить: — Хотя не представляю даже, каким строем его Крыло будет летать.

— Вот и я не представляю, — Л’рад вздохнул, не приняв шутливого тона. — То есть твое мнение — «за»?

— Мое официальное мнение, да, — слегка нервно кивнула Молли. — Если нужно, повторю Б’римору.

— Думаю, в этом не будет необходимости, — Л’рад улыбнулся; он знал, что Молли слегка робела перед Предводителем, но, удивительно, не считал этот страх слабостью: Б’римора многие в Вейре побаивались. — Ладно, я еще подумаю. Спасибо, Молли. С твоего разрешения...

Он развернулся, чтобы уходить, и Молли, внезапно решившись, выпалила:

— Постой!

Л’рад удивленно развернулся.

— Да?

— Я... должна кое-что сказать тебе, — Молли оглядела свой вейр, словно ища поддержки у гобеленов на стене (один — телгарский пейзаж со знакомыми пиками, другой — падение Нитей над долиной Руата) или у картинки с играющими кошками, которую ей подарил неплохо рисующий Т’рек, молодой зеленый всадник. — Это... секрет, и, в общем, я подумала, что мне надо кому-то сказать, но я до сих пор не знаю никого в Вейре толком, и... — она беспомощно пожала плечами. — Выслушаешь?

Л’рад откашлялся.

— Охотно, — мягко проговорил он. — Молли, если тебе нужна помощь с чем-то...

— Уже нет, — быстро перебила она его. — Раньше — да, но теперь уже все, осталось последнее... — она еще раз вздохнула поглубже, вытерла вспотевшие ладони о юбку (в отличие от большинства всадниц, Молли предпочитала надевать платья, а не штаны, если не нужно было лететь куда-либо), выдохнула, стараясь подавить колючее чувство паники в груди. — Я убила своего мужа

Л’рад не отшатнулся, не нахмурился; кажется, он даже не понял, что она сказала. Поэтому Молли повторила быстро, чтобы не передумать:

. — Он бил меня, а потом кинул мне нож, и я ударила его ножом два раза, все было в крови, потом я скинула тело в пропасть и ничуть не жалею, вот!

Глаза Л’рада широко распахнулись, он даже головой встряхнул, словно решил, что ослышался и пытался выгнать звон из ушей.

— Постой, постой, о чем ты... зачем ты...

— Просто никто не знал, кроме Ш’лока, и я подумала, что я должна кому-то сказать, а про тебя я знаю, что ты не скажешь, так что...

— Погоди! — Л’рад нахмурился. — Ты знаешь, что тебе ничего не грозит за то, что ты совершила до Запечатления? Ш’лок тебя что, шантажировал? Это так он...

— Нет! — Молли яростно замотала головой. — Нет, что ты, Ш’лок ничего такого не сделал, он просто понял это сразу, как увидел меня... ну, ты знаешь, как он всегда делает! Во всех подробностях.

— Знаю, — хмыкнул Л’рад, закатив глаза. — К сожалению. Между прочим, он так мою личную жизнь расстроил. Дважды. Так что ты не одинока. Итак, он все узнал и... что потом сделал?

— Рассказал мне все, — Молли пожала плечами, чувствуя огромное облегчение. Л’рад воспринял все нормально; не испугался, не подумал, что она чокнутая. — Он тоже сразу объяснил, что мне ничего не грозит, и что он никому не скажет... Нет, это все не так... — Молли набрала в грудь побольше воздуха. — Ш’лок, понимаешь, мне иногда кажется, что он не совсем человек. Словно он тоже дракон, или камень, или...

_Или море, что разбивается о камни. О разноцветные скалы под ярким солнцем. Море ждет кого-то, кто..._

Но Молли отогнала эту мысль: кого может ждать неодушевленная природа?

— В общем, я хочу, чтобы еще кто-то знал, — беспомощно закончила она. — Не знаю, зачем, просто...

— Кто ты на самом деле? — с неожиданно искренней улыбкой поинтересовался Л’рад.

— Да, что-то вроде того, — Молли улыбнулась в ответ.

— Тогда спасибо за доверие, Молли.

И Молли с удивлением подумала: надо же. Да, правда. Я впервые кому-то доверилась с бабушкиной смерти.


End file.
